Shibuya: la réserve des profondeurs
by Saphyara
Summary: Shibuya est un quartier où les mort joue au jeu des reapers mais ce quartier ne cacherait-il pas un autre secret? En tout cas le passer de Joshua nous montre cette autre face de ce quartier très populaire.
1. Chapter 1

**Dans les rues silencieuses de Shibuya, une femme au ventre arrondis aux cheveux blond presque blanc et aux yeux violet pâle marchait dans les rues. Les nuages dans le ciel laissaient présager une averse dont on se souviendrait. La femme sembla le remarquer et accéléra le pas la main sur le ventre. Quelques gouttes d'eau tombèrent du ciel avant que de véritable trombe d'eau ne s'abattent sur la ville. La femme fut vite trempée. Ses cheveux dégoulinant lui piquaient les yeux et les gouttes d'eau ne l'aidaient pas. De plus en plus pale, la jeune femme semblait souffrir mille douleurs. Une larme coula le long de sa joue a peine repérable entre les goutte qui tombait non de ses yeux mais du ciel presque noir. Elle se retourna comme-ci elle avait laisser quelque chose d'important derrière elle. Pourtant il n'y avait rien, juste les lampadaires qui commençaient peu a peu à s'allumer avant de s'éteindre dans un grésillement laissant la rue à l'obscurité. La jeune femme laissa échapper un gémissement avant de s'écrouler et de se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de douleur. **

_Pendant un an tu as attendu ne peux-tu pas atteindre encore un peu ?_

**La jeune femme fermie les yeux tandis que des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Soudain un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Une lueur de panique s'alluma dans les prunelles violettes de la jeune femme. Elle essaya vainement de se relever mais ne réussissant pas elle finit par abandonner regardants avec une lueur d'angoisse dans la direction où les bruits de pas se faisait entendre. Fermants les yeux de nouveau, elle l'entendit s'approcher.**

**« Vous allez bien ? » Demanda-t-il car elle avait reconnue une voix de garçon et elle s'avait ce qu'il était.**

**La femme rouvrant les yeux ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle ne laissa qu'échapper un gémissement. L'homme s'accroupis près d'elle. Il portais un chapeau un manteau et un pantalon noir. Il avait les yeux bleu océan et le visage pale.**

**« Vous allez accouchez ? » Demanda-t-il.**

**La femme hocha la tête.**

**« Je suis médecin. Je vais vous aider. Je ne peut malheureusement pas vous déplacer mais je vous aider d'accord ? »**

**La femme hocha la tête. Avait-elle le choix ? **

**Le médecin se mit immédiatement au travail. Ce fut au bout d'une heure, tandis que la pluie tombait sans vouloir s'arrêter que les pleurs du nourrisson empli la rue.**

**Le médecin le donna à sa mère en lui disant.**

**« C'est un garçon. »**

**La mère souris en le prenant dans ses bras. Elle le regarda quelque instant avant de relever la tête.**

**« Je vais mourir n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle.**

**-Oui…**

**-…**

**-A-t-il de la famille ? Un père par exemple ?**

**-NON ! »**

**Le médecin sursauta. La femme détournant le regard avant de dire les yeux dans les vagues.**

**« Je sais se que vous êtes et vous savez ce qu'il est. Je vous en supplie, ne le donner pas à son père. S'il vous plait. Gardez-le je vous en supplie.**

**-Mais…**

**-Je n'ais pas le temps de vous expliquer.**

**-Je…**

**-On ne refuse pas la dernière volonté d'un condamner. Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin et une lueur dans les yeux.**

**-Très bien. Soupira l'homme vaincu. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?**

**-…Son père voulait l'appeler Yoshiya et moi Joshua. Faites comme bon vous semble. »**

**La jeune femme souris avant d'embrasser l'enfant dans ses bras. Celui-ci s'arrêta de pleurer ouvrant de grand yeux violet pale comme sa mère mais il se remis a pleurer lorsque la femme expiras son dernier souffle. L'homme pris l'enfant et l'enveloppa avec son manteau avant de disparaître dans les rues toujours dans l'obscurité.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

**Regardants autour de lui, un enfant d'environ 7-8 ans aux yeux violet pale et aux cheveux blond presque blanc, se dirigeais prudemment vers la porte de sortis. Alors qu'il allait l'atteindre une voix retentis de la pièce adjointe.**

**« Puis-je savoir où tu vas ? »**

**Le jeune garçon cligna plusieurs fois des avant de se diriger d'un air penaud vers la salle d'où avait retenti la voix.**

**« Je sors. » Répondis innocemment le garçon en passant la tête dans la salle.**

**Là, un homme aux cheveux noir et aux yeux bleus percent vrilla son regard sur le jeune garçon. Il le détailla quelque instant avant de soupirer.**

**« Tu vas retourner jouer avec tes amis et bien évidemment tu a finis tes devoirs…**

**Le jeune garçon fit la moue.**

**« Je pourrais les faire après Répondit. C'est facile et puis a tu déjà été appeler une seul fois a propos de mes devoirs ?**

**-Non.**

**-Bon et bien voilà ! S'exclama le jeune garçon avant de se retourner et de commencer à partir.**

**-Joshua… »**

**Le dénommer Joshua s'arrêta avant de se retourner une lueur espiègle dans le regard.**

**« Je croyais qu'aller dehors te donnait mal à la tête. Fit remarquer l'homme.**

**-J'ai pris mes médicaments et puis faire des devoirs cela donne autant mal a la tête. Et depuis que la guerre est terminée cela va beaucoup mieux. »**

**Joshua sembla réfléchir quelque instant avant, d'ajouter :**

**« S'il te plais ! »**

**L'homme le regarda quelque instant avant de soupirer :**

**« Vas-y.**

**-Ouai ! » S'exclama Joshua.**

**Le garçon se précipita vers la porte et la claqua derrière lui. L'homme leva les yeux au ciel avant de se rassoire dans le fauteuil d'où il c'était lever lorsque Joshua avait tenter (encore une fois) de sortir discrètement, se demandant combien de temps encore il arriverait a cacher a Joshua ses origines. Ils avaient espéré pendant quelque année que Joshua ne développerait aucune particularité. Malheureusement, il avait très vite eu des maux de tête inexplicable. Quand on lui demandait s'il savait pourquoi il avait mal à la tête Joshua était vague et détournait bien vite la conversation. Aujourd'hui Joshua semblait avoir la situation en main mais au début cela avait été un véritable calvaire. Joshua faisait semblant que tout allait bien nous savions qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Un jours Joshua la guerre commença et Joshua fut clouer au lit cela avait durer deux ans jusqu'à que la guerre soit terminer. En quoi ça maladie avait un rapport avec la guerre ? L'homme n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait beau fouillé sa tête, il ne trouvait aucune information sur ce qui arrivait a Joshua.**

**Joshua courait dans les rues partant retrouver ses amis. Il n'avait pas besoin de jeter des regards en arrière pour savoir que son père ne l'avait pas suivit. Sa « voix » n'avait pas bougé. C'est comme ça qu'il avait appelé ce qu'il entendais depuis des années. Chaque personne avait une « voix » différente et quand elle « disparaissait » elle résonnait comme le tonnerre dans sa tête. Mais celui-ci avait peu a peu appris a vivre avec. Malgré ces désavantage les « voix avait tout de même des avantages et 'est comme cela qu'il avait su exactement où était ces deux amis de toujours. Chris et Maya. Eux aussi étaient comme lui. L'un se transformait en loup et l'outre en chat noir.**

**Enfin Joshua les aperçut. Il ralenti et les rejoignit. Chris était un peu plus grand que lui, les cheveux marron ainsi que les yeux. Il avait la peau légèrement bronzé tandis que Maya, une jeune fille, plus petite que Joshua aux cheveux blanc et aux yeux noir était plus pale que la moyenne.**

**« Salut ! S'exclama Maya. Tu est en retard on a cru que tu ne viendrais jamais !**

**-Mon père, dit très solennellement Joshua, voulait m'éviter d'avoir mal à la tête en me faisant faire des devoirs.**

**-Il est bizarre, rien ne me donne plus mal a la tête que mes devoirs. Dit Chris**

**-Cela ne m'étonne pas. » Dit malicieusement Maya.**

**Chris ne répondis pas se contentent de lancer un regard noir a son amie qui gloussa les yeux pétillant d'amusement.**

**« A quoi joue-t-on aujourd'hui ? » demanda Chris détournant le conversation qui devenait mauvaise pour lui.**

**La question si facile pour des enfants de cette age était difficile pour se petit groupe d'ami. Cache-cache ? Ils ne pouvaient y jouer n'y prenant aucun plaisir car ils se retrouvaient trop facilement. Maya et Chris grâce a leur flair et Joshua grâce a leur voix. Chat ? Ce n'était pas possible non plus. Joshua grâce aux voix arrivait à éviter « le chat » trop facilement. Plein de jeux avec lesquels s'amusait les enfant de leur age était ainsi disqualifier. De ce fait la question fut suivie d'un grand silence. Les trois amis se regardants se demandant s'ils devaient jouer au lieu de faire des bêtises comme l'avait dit mot pour mot Mr Jean-Baptiste un vieux monsieur aux cheveux gris et au dos courber par les ages. Une canne a la main souvent en l'ai comme-ci il allait les frapper. Et oui, comme chaque enfant qui s'ennuyait, Joshua, Chris et Maya faisait des bêtises mémorables. L'une transformer en chat faisait le guet pendant que Chris faisait la bêtise du jour. Une fois la bêtise repérer Joshua s'occupait de défendre leur innocence. En utilisant des excuse inventer sur le moment. Cela avait toujours marcher sauf quand c'était le père de Joshua qui venait les voir pour leur demander s'ils étaient coupable ou pas. Jamais Joshua n'avait réussi a le tromper contrairement aux autre adulte a qui Joshua arrivait a faire avaler n'importe quoi. De la foudre qui s'abat sur une maison à un courant d'air réussissant a ouvrir une fenêtre cadenassée la brisant sur le coup. Certes, Chris avait lancer un caillou vers la fenêtre mais (pour prouver leur bonne fois Joshua avait sortie le caillou de sa poche qu'il avait récupéré en escaladant agilement le mur avant que les adultes arrive alerter par le bruit.) le caillou était là et aucun caillou n'avait été trouver dans la pièce. De plus un caillou ne pouvait pas ouvrir un cadenas même si celui-ci était extrêmement enfoncé comme si un caillou l'avait percuté de plein fouet. (Hum…Chris avait drôlement bien visée). Finalement la vitre avait été réparée et on n'en avait plus entendu parler. **

**Les trois amis se regardèrent une lueur dans les yeux, un mauvais sourire sur le visage. Bon qu'est qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire comme connerie cette fois ?**

**Joshua s'assied sur le rebord d'une fenêtre croisa ses jambes cala son menton dans le creux de sa main les yeux dans les vagues signe qu'il réfléchissait a ce qu'ils allaient faire.**

**Soudain une lueur passa dans ses yeux.**

**« Dis moi Chris. Demanda Joshua.**

**-Hum ? Fit l'interpeller.**

**-Serais-tu capable de rentrer dans une chambre et attacher les cheveux de la personne coucher au barreau de son lit ? »**

**Les deux garçons se regardèrent et un sourire narquois apparus sur le visage de Chris.**

**« Nathalia ? » Demanda Maya.**

**Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête. Joshua sauta du rebord et atterris sur ses pieds.**

**« Elle dort bien à cet heure là ? demanda Joshua.**

**-Oui. » Répondis Chris.**

**Nathalia Fari était la fille du maire incontesté de la ville. Tenants de son père au contraire de sa femme qui était charmante, Nathalia était une peste qui rendait la vie dure. A l'école, les professeurs ayant peur de son père lui obéissait.**

**Nathalia se couchait très tôt et se levait très tôt. Elle avait toujours une heure d'après ce qu'elle disait) une heure d'avance a l'école. Il n'y pas longtemps la jeune file avait embêter Maya. Joshua avait décidé qu'ils allaient se venger. **

**Avec l'aide de Maya, Joshua fit la courte échelle à Chris qui s'accrocha au balcon de la chambre de Nathalia. Chris regarda à l'intérieur a travers la porte fenêtre avant de lever la pousse. Joshua aida Maya à monter à son tour. Ensuite les deux enfants aidèrent le dernier à monter. Joshua sortis une épingle de sa poche qu'il inséra dans la serrure qu'il tritura pendant quelque seconde jusqu'au moment ou l'on entendit un petit « clic » et que la porte fenêtre s'ouvrit. Chris rentra à l'intérieur avec Maya qui s'était transformé en chat entre temps. Tandis que Chris s'approchait du lit de la dormeuse, une blonde, Joshua observait la ruelle et Maya collait son oreille à la porte de la chambre. Celle-ci regardait anxieusement Chris prendre une mèche des « magnifique » cheveux de Nathalia. Joshua, lui ne regardais pas faisant parfaitement confiance a Chris. Tandis que Chris attachait précautionneusement les dernières mèches les yeux de Nathalia s'ouvrirent et elle se mit à hurler. Heureusement Chris avait eu le réflexe de se mettre hors de la vue de la blonde dès qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux et il fallait espérer qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Fonçant vers le balcon où était Joshua, il sauta par-dessus avant de se retourner et d'attraper Maya toujours en chat que lui avait lancer Joshua. Tandis que celui-ci sautait à son tour, Chris deposa Maya sur le sol.**

**« Dispersion ! » Dit Joshua.**

**Les deux compères hochèrent la tête avant de s'enfuir chacun de son coter. Joshua, lui, resta pour voir ce qui allait se passer et intervenir qui besoin. Joshua monta sur le toit d'en face pour mieux voir ce qui se passait dans la chambre de Nathalia. Sa servante qui avait accouru dans la chambre dès qu'elle avait entendu Nathalia crier essayait d'enlever les cheveux attacher aux barreaux du lit tandis que Nathalia se débattait furieuse. Son visage d'habitude était devenu rouge et ses yeux marron avait eux aussi une lueur rouge dans ses prunelles. Joshua trouva cela amusant et ne se douta pas une seconde que les yeux ne rougissaient pas. **

**Alors que la servante avait enlevé la moitié des cheveux attacher aux barreaux le père et la mère de Nathalia arrivèrent. Le père de Nathalia, un homme gros, le crâne chauve et les yeux noir regarda sa fille quelque instant étonner de la voir entrain d'hurler accrocher a son lit mais il se repris en voyant sa femme, une dame maigre et blonde et aux yeux noirs comme son mari se précipiter vers sa fille pour lui détacher le reste de ses cheveux attacher. Il suivit as femme et tenta a son tours d'enlever les cheveux accrocher. Une fois que ce fut fait, Nathalia se releva d'un bond comme un ressort les cheveux dans tout les sens et se dirigea vers la sorti de sa chambre d'un pas furieux. Le couple Fari se regardèrent avant de suivre leur fille. Celle-ci ouvrit violement la porte d'entrée de sa maison avant d'hurler :**

**« Chris de Vailor, je t'ais vu ! »**

**Aïe. C'était a lui. Joshua descendit du toit avant de se diriger vers Nathalia, d'un air innocent tandis que ces parents apparaissaient à l'encadrement de la porte.**

**« Que t'arrive t-il ? Demanda Joshua.**

**-Chris m'a attaché les cheveux aux barreaux de mon lit. Hurla la jeune fille.**

**-Tu es sure ? » Demanda Joshua faussement étonné.**

**A ces mots la jeune fille sembla indécise. En voyant cela Joshua eu un sourire narquois.**

**« Je l'ais vu puis j'ai cligner des yeux et il a disparue comme…**

**-Dans un rêve. Compléta Joshua avec un grand sourire qu'il se dépêcha d'effacer.**

**A ces mots la bouche de Nathalia s'ouvris et se fermis comme un poisson. Sa mère s'approcha et mis sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille.**

**« Tu as du te tromper. Dit-elle.**

**-Mais non, je… »Dit sa fille.**

**Sa mère la pris et la poussa vers sa maison. Elle fit un sourire à Joshua avant de rentrer dans la maison et de fermer la porte. Le jeune garçon soupira de soulagement. Heureusement que Chris s'était écarter a temps sinon Joshua ne savait pas comment il aurait fait. **

**Joshua chercha la voix de ses amis. Maya était au point de rendez-vous tandis que Chris, il ne savait ou il était. Joshua chercha sa voix pendant une dizaine de minute avant de renoncer sentant une migraine pointer. Joshua décida donc de rejoindre Maya. Quand celle-ci le vit arriver, Maya soupiras de soulagement. La jeune fille commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.**

**« Que faisait-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.**

**-Je cherchais Chris. Répondis Joshua. Mais je ne l'ais pas trouver. En tout cas je n'ais pas réussi.**

**-Sinon comment cela c'est passer ? Voulut savoir Maya.**

**-Comme Chris c'est écarté quand elle a ouvert les yeux, elle ne la vue que fugacement. J'ai réussi à lui faire croire qu'elle avait rêvé. Apres pour ces cheveux on verra bien se qui vas se passer. »**

**Maya hocha la tête avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Joshua fit de même.**

**« Mais qu'est qu'il fait ? Finis par s'énerver Maya au bout d'une vingtaine de minute.**

**-Ca je n'en ais aucune idée…Répondis Joshua au moment ou il sembla intéresser par le coter gauche de la rue.**

**-Enfin.» Marmonna Maya mécontente avant de regarder a sont tour dans la direction que regardais Joshua.**

**Au début rien n'apparut mais très vite une ombre se dessina. Les deux amis regardèrent l'ombre se diriger vers eux. Chris arrivait l'air un peu ahuris. Joshua le remarqua et fronça les sourcils.**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Demanda Maya énerver d'avoir due attendre autant de temps avant que son ami daigne montrer le bout de son nez.**

**-Les mecs !... » Dis Chris semblant ne pas avoir entendu Maya.**

**Elle-ci allait lui dire qu'elle n'était pas un mec mais ce que dit Chris après la scotcha et sa remarque resta dans sa gorge. Joshua le regardait avec des yeux ronds.**

**« Pardon ?! Demandèrent Maya et Joshua.**

**-Je suis un loup-garou ! Répéta Chris tandis que ses amis le regardais comme-ci il était devenu fou.**

**Joshua et Maya se regardais ahuris par ce que venais de dire Chris. Apres quelques secondes de silence Maya éclata d'un rire nerveux.**

**« Pendant un moment j'y ai cru Chris. Bravo ! S'exclama la jeune fille.**

**-Mais c'est vrai ! Dit Chris.**

**-C'est bon Chris les meilleurs blagues sont celle qui durent le moins longtemps. Répliqua Maya.**

**-Ce qu'il dit est vrai. » Dit une voix caverneuse.**

**Joshua et Maya se retournèrent surpris. Mr Jean Baptiste les avait rejoints.**

**« Si vous avez un doute demander a vos parents. » Continua le vieux monsieur.**

**Joshua et Maya regardèrent les yeux écarquillé l'homme qui venais de certifier se qu'avais dit Chris a l'instant.**

**« Mais cet impossible. Dit Joshua.**

**-Est-il possible de se transformer en loup ? De tout façon, toi tu est un cas. Tu as été adopter et on ne c'est même pas se que tu est. »**

**A ces mots Joshua ce tue choquer par ce que venais de dire Mr Jean-Baptiste. Ses deux amis le regardaient sans comprendre. L'adulte souris satisfait de son effet puis son sourire s'effaça. Il attrapa Chris et commença à l'emmener.**

**« A demain. » Dit celui-ci tandis qu'il disparaissait dans la rue.**

**Maya et Joshua se regardèrent de nouveau puis sautèrent des rebord ou il étaient assis, ce firent un signe de la main avant de partir en courant chacun d leur coter presser de demander des explications a leur parents. Tandis que Joshua ce posait mille questions auquel il n'avait pas de réponse. Soudain il aperçut une lumière. S'arrêtant il la regarda quelque instant. Celle-ci ce dirigea vers Joshua et se mit a tourner autour de lui avant de partir dans une ruelles. Joshua hésita quelque instant a la suivre avant de se mettre a courir vers la sorte de luciole. Les questions pouvait attendre finalement. La luciole le guida vers la sortie de Shibuya le faisant rentrer dans la forêt qui était de se coter de Tokyo. A lumière lui fit longer Shibuya avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Joshua hésita de nouveau avant de continuer sa course lorsque la luciole lui tourna encore une fois autour de lui avant de repartir. Enfin il arriva devant une grotte. Le jeune garçon regarda à l'intérieur. La grotte semblait s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de Shibuya. Pourtant la grotte ne semblait si sombre que cela. Joshua chercha des yeux la lumière qui l'avait guidé jusqu'ici. Soudain, il l'aperçut ? Ce laissant guider par la curiosité le jeune garçon suivit la lumière. Il descendit pendant longtemps ne lançant que quelque coup d'œil sur les inscriptions écrit à même la roche. Parfois, il s'arrêtait pour essayer de lire les inscriptions mais la luciole a ses moments la se mettait juste devant ses yeux et repiquait la curiosité du garçon qui la suivait sans hésiter. Enfin le couloir s'élargit laissant place a des milliers de chemin partant dans n'importe qu'elle direction. Regardants autour de lui, Joshua aperçut la lumière dans l'un des trous et la suivit. Les « voix » que d'habitude il entendait en fond se faisait de plus en plus en plus forte et remplaçait les « voix » que d'habitude il entendait au premier plan. Il y avait des choses ici et Joshua ignorait ce que c'était. Secouant la tête, le jeune garçon se concentra sur la lumière qui l'avait guider jusque la. Celle-ci le guidait dans une sorte de labyrinthe. Il y avait tellement de tournent que Joshua très vite ne sus plus ou il était. Pourtant le fait qu'il retrouverais peut-être pas le chemin du retours n'efflora l'enfant de 8 ans. **

**Enfin au bout d'une interminable marche Joshua arriva dans une salle si l'on pouvait appeler cela ainsi. Sur le coter le chemin continuait et a l'opposer du chemin un énorme lac s'étendais. La lumière se dirigea vers le couloir et Joshua la suivit sans inspecter plus la pièce. La marche continua. Joshua descendait de plus en plus dans les entrailles de la Terre. Le jeune garçon avait de plus en plus froid. Les « voix » étaient extrêmement fortes et Joshua avait l'impression qu'elles avaient juste à coter de lui. Mais a coté de lui il n'y avait personne. Frissonnant Joshua accéléra le pas. La lumière le guida et l fit traverser un pond qui s'élevait au dessus du vide. Essayant de regarder autre par que le vide sans fin qu s'étendait sous ses pieds, Joshua remarqua une sorte de statue de dragon qui s'élevait au dessus du pont. Joshua avait l'impression que ses yeux étaient lumineux et rouge. Traversant rapidement, le garçon se retrouva dans une salle qui cette fois n'avait pas d'autre chemin. Cherchant des yeux de nouveau la lumière qui l'avait guidé jusqu'ici et qui semblais avoir disparue le regard du jeune garçon fut attirée par un orbe de couleur ambre. Fasciner le jeune garçon s'en approcha s'en faire attention a l'ombre derrière lui. Joshua rentra sans hésitation dans l'eau qui entourait l'orbe et mis les deux mains sur celui-ci. Immédiatement l'orbe s'illumina. Une sensation de chaleur et de froid le travers doubler d'une sensation de douceur et de douleur. Les mais de Joshua restèrent coller jusqu'à ce que l'orbe s'éteignes. Joshua, s'évanouit s'effondrant dans l'eau qui recouvrit son corps.**

**Un homme aux cheveux et à la barbe marron regarda l'enfant évanouit dans l'eau. Edward allait le ruer. Mais ce qu'il avait fait était pour le bien de Shibuya et Edward ne l'avait pas empêché de faire ce qu'il avait fait. L'homme s'assied sur une pierre en attendant que le gamin se réveille. S'il se réveillait…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Joshua rouvrit les yeux. Sa vue étant complètement brouillée. Il n'arriva pas à apercevoir la tête qui était au-dessus de lui. Il fermas les yeux avant de les rouvrirent. Ne voyant pas mieux, Joshua essaya de bouger. Ce fut une erreur. Lorsqu'il bougea, une énorme douleur le traversa de tout par et il sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience.**

**Lorsqu'il se réveilla de nouveau, le jeune garçon sentit de l'air sur son visage. Ouvrant de nouveau les yeux, Joshua fut agacer de voir que sa vue était toujours aussi brouiller. Ne bougeant pas pour ne pas s'évanouir une deuxième fois, Joshua ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les « voix ». Il fut surpris de reconnaître certaine « voix ». Il en conclue qu'il était de retour à la surface. Comment ? Il ne savait pas. Rouvrant les yeux, Joshua fut soulager de voir que ça vue n'était plus brouiller. Ainsi, il put voir qu'il faisait nuit. Son père était sûrement entrain de retourner toute la ville pour le retrouver. Joshua bougea précautionneusement un par un chacun de ses membres. Voyant que tout était en marche et qu'il ne s'était pas évanoui malgré la douleur qui le traversait a chacun de ses mouvements, Joshua s'assied puis regarda autour de lui. Il était dans la forêt juste devant la grotte d'où il était sorti. Se levant tant bien que mal, Joshua hésita à rentrer chez lui. Il avait peur de se qu'allait dire son père sur les propos de Jean-Baptiste. Prenants son courage a deux mains, Joshua partit vers sa maison. Lorsque Joshua rentra chez lui, ses yeux se fermaient tout seul et il s'était demandé plusieurs fois s'il arriverait jusque chez lui. Pourtant il y était arrivé et c'est d'une main tremblante que Joshua ouvrit la porte. Comme il s'y attendais la lumière était allumer et la voix de son père retentissait dans la pièce ou il était déjà ce matin. Une deuxième voix l'accompagnait. Joshua la reconnut immédiatement. Le jeune garçon hésita : devait-il monter comme-ci de rien n'était se coucher où aller voir ses parents dans la pièce ? Ses pensées furent coupées par son père qui était apparue à l'encadrement de la porte.**

**« Papa… »Murmura le jeune garçon tandis que celui-ci se précipitait vers lui alors qu'il s'effondrai de nouveau.**

**L'homme le regarda quelque instant. Il était en colère. Mais qu'est-ce qui leur avait pris a tous ?**

**Tandis que l'homme ruminait sa colère portant Joshua dans ses bras, une femme, les cheveux blanc avec les yeux légèrement rouge, la robe noir apparut à son tour dans l'encadrement de la porte.**

**« Edward ? demanda-t-elle.**

**-… »**

**L'absence de réponse de réponse fit plisser les yeux de la femme, mais elle ajouta tout de même.**

**« Je pense qu'il dormirais mieux dans son lit.**

**-… »**

**La femme leva les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger d'un pas décider vers le dénommer Edward avant de lui prendre Joshua et de commencer à monter les escaliers.**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Edward.**

**-Je sais que c'est dur à concevoir pour toi puisque tu dors tout le temps dans ton canapé ou dans ton siège mais la plupart des personnes surtout les enfants dorment dans leur lit. Répondis la jeune femme.**

**-Merci, je sais. Répondis l'homme agacer.**

**-On n'aurait pas dit. Répliqua la femme.**

**-Oh ça va ! » Bougonna l'homme avant de se lever et de suivre la femme à l'étage.**

**Celle-ci déposa le gamin dans son lit avant de se tourner vers l'homme et de lui faire signe de descendre. En partant Edward ferma la porte plongeant la chambre dans l'obscurité.**

**Lorsque Joshua ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il reconnut de suite sa chambre. Il crut pendant un instant que rien ne s'était passé mais les événements d'hier s'imposèrent dans son esprit. Joshua ferma les yeux. Il ne comprenait plus grand-chose à ce qu'il se passait. Il espéra pendant un moment que son père était partis avec sa mère étaient au travaille mais malheureusement Joshua entendait leur « voix » a l'étage du dessous toujours dans la même pièce. Le jeune garçon regarda le plafond hésitant à se lever. Il soupira avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de se lever. Ouvrant discrètement la porte de sa chambre Joshua sortit. Celui-ci se dirigea vers les escaliers avant de regarder en bas de ceux-ci. Prenant une grande inspiration il commença a les descendre tandis que malgré lui, il essayai de les descendre le plus silencieusement possible. Joshua sentis une boule se former dans sa gorge. Son ventre était noué mais Joshua gardait le visage de marbre. Regardants avec hésitation la salle où étaient ses parents Joshua se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers celle-ci. Il l'ouvrit timidement et vis avec étonnement que ses parents dormaient. Son père était sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle tandis que sa mère était allongée sur le canapé. Joshua la regarda. Elle, il savait que se n'était pas sa mère mais la considérait comme t-elle. Par contre, il avait toujours cru que l'homme qui dormait sur le fauteuil était son père. Joshua s'assied sur l'un des fauteuils et mis sa tête dans ses mains. Plus il cherchait des réponses moins il comprenais et il se posait du coup de plus en plus de question. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Joshua clignant ceux-ci plusieurs fois pour chasser les larmes, il inspira puis expiras plusieurs fois avant de regarder ses parents qui commençait a s'agiter. Sa mère ouvrit la première les yeux avant de se redresser d'un bond. Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçut Joshua. Elle lui fit sourit qu'il ne lui rendit pas. Le femme eu un regard triste avant de regarder Edward ouvrir a son tour les yeux. En voyant Joshua qui le regardait, l'homme soupira avant de se redresser.**

**« Bon, il vas falloir que je t'explique certaine chose alors. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur a pris a ses vieux gribou ?**

**-Edward ! S'exclama la femme.**

**-Oh ça va Lilith. »Bougonna l'homme.**

**Joshua lui attendait les explications avec patience. Il savait que la discussion pourrait très vite se dégrader et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Ce qu'il voulait c'était des explications. Son père passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de regarder Lilith qui lui lança un regard noir. L'homme soupira avant d'ouvrir la bouche.**

**« Tu as bien été adopter. Ta mère est morte en accouchant…de toi. »**

**A ces mots une lueur passa dans les yeux de Joshua.**

**« Et mon père ? demanda-t-il.**

**-Tu me laisse finir ? demanda Edward passant pour la énième fois sa main dans ses cheveux tandis que Lilith lui lancent de nouveau un regard noir. Ta mère ne voulait pas que je te donne à ton père. D'ailleurs, j'ignore qui il est et s'il vit toujours. Ta mère m'a demandé de te garder ce que j'ai fait. »**

**Ce discours fut suivi d'un long silence. Edward attendait une réaction de la part de Joshua. Celui-ci gardais un visage impassible mais évitait les regards de ses « parents ». Devant son absence de réaction, Lilith pris la parole.**

**« Pour parler d'un autre sujet, ce que t'as dit Jean baptiste à propos de Chris est vrai. C'est belle et bien un loup garou.**

**-Et maya ? Demanda Joshua perdu.**

**-Une Félindra. Répondis Lilith.**

**-Une quoi ?**

**-Tu verras plus tard, on a des livres de toute façon…Répondis Edward.**

**-Et moi ? Coupa Joshua.**

**-…**

**-On ne c'est pas Joshua. Répondis sa mère. Mais il faut dire que tu n t'ais pas étendu sur le sujet. »**

**Joshua détourant le regard ne voulant pas leur dire ce qu'il entendait. Il détourna la conversation.**

**« Et vous ? »Demanda-t-il.**

**Son père adoptif le vrilla du regard sachant parfaitement qu'il avait détourné la conversation.**

**« Moi, dit sa mère, je suis une vampire. Ne te m'ais pas a imaginer des choses. Les écrits sur nous sont très exagérés. C'est vrai que l'on boit du sang mais pas forcement du sang humain. De plus une fois que l'on est adulte et même beaucoup plus jeune nous savons parfaitement nous contrôler. Tu peut me mettre devant une montagne de cadavre dégoulinant de sang je resterais parfaitement calme.**

**« Lilith ! S'exclama Edward. Je pense que montagne de cadavre dégoulinant de sang ne soit trop imager.**

**-Bah quoi ? » Demanda Lilith impassible.**

**Edward leva les yeux au ciel avant de dire :**

**« Et moi je suis un télépathe. »**

**C'était donc pour ça qu'il n'arrivait jamais a lui mentir.**

**« Exactement. » Dit Edward une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.**

**Aces mots Joshua plissa les yeux de mécontentement avant de soupirer.**

**« Pourquoi il y a une grotte en dessous de Shibuya ? »**

**-…En fait, Shibuya est une réserve qui s'étend surtout dans les profondeurs de la Terre. Le quartier est construit sur une réserve.**

**« Une réserve ?**

**-Comme un zoo mais avec des animaux beaucoup plus intelligent et dangereux. La réserve existait avant JC. Je te conseille de ne pas retourner en dessous car il y a les créatures les plus dangereuses là-bas. »**

**Joshua ouvrit la bouche pour poser une autre question sur l'homme qu'il avait entrevu dans la grotte et sur la boule d'ambre qui était, elle aussi dans la salle.**

**« A cette question je nies répondrais pas. » Dit Edward sans lui laisser le temps de la poser.**

**Joshua fit la moue. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il détestait qu'il y est quelqu'un dans sa tête ! Il ruminait son mécontentement quand un détail lui vint à l'esprit.**

**« Ca veut dire que tout le monde est une créature genre loup garou ?**

**-Non pas tout le monde. En fait maintenant il y a beaucoup plus d'humain sans conter le dessous de Shibuya bien évidemment. Heureusement, à un certain age les humains normaux ne peuvent plus nous voir. Dit Edward. Maintenant que tu nous as poser tes questions a mon tour de te poser une question.**

**-Pourquoi tu ne prend pas tout simplement la réponse dans ma tête ? demanda Joshua coupant son père.**

**-Parce que je n'arrive pas à trouver la réponse a mes questions dans ta tête. »**

**Ah voila qui était rassurant, il ne pouvait donc pas lire tout dans sa tête.**

**« Vas-y. Quelle est ta question ? Répondis Joshua en sachant parfaitement qu'il n'étais pas sure de vouloir répondre a ladite question.**

**-Et toi qu'est tu ? » Demanda son père.**

**Joshua fit une grimace.**

**« Euh…Aucune idée. » Répondis Joshua.**

**Son père fronça les sourcils de mécontentement tandis que Lilith pouffait.**

**« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais très bien. Répondis son père.**

**-Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire. Il va falloir préciser la question. Dit Joshua avant de croiser les jambes.**

**-Explique moi ce qui t'as donner si mal a la tête pendant la guerre. »**

**Joshua se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue.**

**« Alors ? » Demanda Edward.**

**Le jeune garçon pris une grande inspiration avant d'annoncer :**

**« J'entends des voix.**

**-Des voix…Dit Edward.**

**-Du genre Jeanne d'arc ? Demanda Lilith.**

**-Non…enfin…c'est compliquer…j'ai appeler ça comme ça…enfin…S'embrouilla Joshua.**

**-Respire et explique nous se que tu entends par voix.**

**-…Euh…c'est compliqué. Dit Joshua en baissant la tête.**

**-Et bien trouve un moyen de l'expliquer par ce qu'on ne te lâchera pas. » Dit Edward tandis que Lilith hochai le tête.**

**Joshua tourna la tête sur le coter. Savoir que finalement Maya, Chris et lui n'étais pas tout seul ne l'aidais pas a avouer ce qu'il entendais. Lorsqu'il était en face de ses parents il perdais les mots qui pourrait lui permettre d'expliquer ce qu'il entendais. Joshua inspiras puis expiras cherchant une explication clair. Joshua regarda ses parents. Ceux-ci ne le quittait pas des yeux se qui ne l'aidais pas. Détournant vite le regard, Joshua avait l'impression que son cerveau pataugeait. Mais pourquoi stressait t-il a ce point ? Inspirant expirant de nouveau Joshua essaya de réfléchir pesamment à une explication.**

**« J'entend les personnes mais pas leur pensée et je sais quand il meurt il…enfin leur voix résonne dans ma tête. » Dit Joshua en regardants ses parents.**

**Sa mère à ses mots se leva et se dirigea vers lui avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Joshua lui rendit son étreinte. Sa mère le relâcha.**

**« Bon, seulement pour cette fois tu n'iras pas à l'école. C'est pareil pour tes amis. Tu peux aller les rejoindre. Dit-elle.**

**C'est vrai ! S'exclama Joshua heureux de pouvoir échapper à l'interrogatoire et aux gênes qui s'était installé dans la pièce. Merci. »**

**Joshua se dirigea vers la porte et la claqua (comme d'habitude) derrière lui. Edward soupira tandis que Lilith se relevait.**

**Dans un château d'un blanc nacré avec des toits en or ainsi que diverse élément semblait être posé sur des nuages. Le sol avait leur consistance mais en plus compact.**

**Au contraire de l'extérieur qui rappelait l'époque de Louis XIV l'intérieur était rempli de matériel technologique aussi avancer les uns que les autres. Prenons par exemple une salle plonger dans le noir avec des ordinateurs allumer rendant le visage de leur utilisateur plus pale qui ne l'était déjà. Les utilisateurs avait la couleur de leur peau de leur yeux et de leur cheveux extrêmement diversifier. On pourrais presque dire que toute la palette de couleur était rassemblé dans cette salle de taille moyenne même si, comparé au reste du château, celle-ci était toute petite. Les couleurs diversifier n'était pas le plus frappant. Le plus frappant était les ailes dans le dos de chaque individu. Allant a une pair d'aile a six ailes dans le dos. Ces ailes étaient elles aussi de toutes les couleurs.**

**La porte fermer de la salle s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Une grande lumière illumina la pièce mais les hommes et les femmes ailé ne furent pas ébloui et ne lancèrent aucun coup d'œil vers la porte qui venais de s'ouvrir concentrer sur leur écran. Un homme ailé comme les autres avec une paire d'aile blanche dans le dos ayant les cheveux longs et les yeux dorés, la peau pale aux habits blanc rentra dans la salle. Il referma la porte derrière lui replongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité. Le changement de l'intensité de lumière ne sembla gêner personne dans la pièce. L'homme regarda autour de lui avant de se diriger vers un homme aux cheveux bleu turquoise mi-long, les yeux complètement noir. Tellement que l'on ne voyait plus sa pupille. Il portait des habits gris qui ressemblaient beaucoup à un uniforme.**

**« Alors, dit l'homme aux cheveux dorés, on m'as dit que vous aviez trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. »**

**Sa voix était légèrement onctueuse et mélodieuse.**

**L'homme aux cheveux turquoise regard encore quelque instant son ordinateur avant de tourner la tête doucement vers son interlocuteur. Les yeux de ceux-ci reflétaient une certaine impatience. L'homme aux cheveux bleu ouvrit la bouche avant de se mettre à parler. Sa voix était mécanique et elle ressemblais plus a celle d'un robot qu'autre chose. L'homme ne sembla ni étonner ni gêner par l'étrange voix de son interlocuteur.**

**« Suite a une étrange poussé d'énergie qui a rendu sa puissance a la réserve et a ses protections nous avons essayer de trouver la raison de se phénomène. Ne pouvant regarder à l'intérieur du sanctuaire du dessous nous avons surveillé l'entrée de celle-ci. »**

**L'homme aux cheveux bleu se tourna vers on ordinateur, tapa sur le clavier et une image s'afficha sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.**

**« Voici se que nous avons vu. »**

**L'image représentant un garçon évanouit, très jeune. L'homme aux cheveux blond resta quelque instant ébahis devant l'image. C'était le portrais cracher de Gloria même si c'étais une version masculine. L'homme regarda l'image semblant réfléchir sous le regard impassible de la personne qui lui avait montrer l'image. Apres être rester quelque instant ébahis devant celle-ci, un mauvais sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'homme aux cheveux dorés. Une lueur malveillante dans les yeux l'homme se dirigea vers la porte tandis que l'autre homme revenait à son écran. Eblouissant de nouveau la pièce l'homme sortis d'un pas rapide avant de refermer de nouveau la porte derrière lui. Il s'éloigna dans des couloirs aussi blanc que les murs extérieurs puis marcha longtemps prenant de bifurcation sans hésiter. Il arriva devant une porte massive en or qu'il ouvrit. La lueur de malveillance ainsi que son sourire malveillant n'avait pas quitté son visage. Les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Joshua regarda la pendule concentrée sur l'aiguille avec les fourmillements de l'impatience dans le ventre. Il était dans une classe d'environ 30 élèves et toutes les têtes étaient levées vers la pendule. Certain cachant mal leur impatience s'agitait sur leur siège tandis que leur professeur principale leur faisait un discours. Joshua ne savait même pas de quoi il parlait car le jeune garçon n'avait pas écouter un seconde, les oreilles boucher par une seule et même penser. L'aiguille de l'horloge bougea sous l'œil attentif des élèves. Certain d'entre eux jetèrent des coup d'œil vers leur professeur pour voir si il avait enfin fini son long discours. Comme se n'était pas le cas ils concentrèrent de nouveau sur l'horloge. Soudain, alors que l'aiguille bougeait de nouveau un son de cloche résonnas dans toute l'école vite suivi par des cris victorieux des élèves qui prirent leur cartable avant de se précipiter vers la porte de sortie de la classe, lançant des bonnes vacances a leur professeur principale coupée dans son discours qu'il ne finirait probablement jamais. Sortant un peu plus calmement, Joshua se dirigea vers la sortit du collège. Entre le brevet et les devoirs ils n'avaient pas eu de temps pour souffler et Joshua était heureux de pouvoir enfin quitter l'école pour deux mois. **

**A la sortis le garçon s'arrêta. Ils devaient attendre Maya et Chris pour rentrer ensemble. Joshua repensa aux événement d'il y a déjà 5-6 ans. Savoir ce qu'il était vraiment n'avais rien changer dans sa vie de toujours et elle semblait aussi monotone qu'avant. Très peu d'information sur la réserve leur avait été divulgué car ils étaient trop « jeune » d'après les adultes. Les plus grande révélation avais été de savoir que Mr jean baptiste était un loup garou et que la famille Fari était une famille de vampire. Alors qu'il réfléchissait Maya et Chris le rejoignit. Le voyant les yeux dans les vagues, Maya agita sa main devant les yeux de Joshua. Les clignant plusieurs fois Joshua regarda Maya.**

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le garçon.**

**-Tu c'est quoi Chris a eu son brevet ! S'exclama Maya.**

**-Comment vous le savez ? Demanda Joshua.**

**-C'est notre professeur principale qui nous la dit. Comme Chris est un cancre il voulait le rassurer. Se moqua Maya.**

**-Eh bien vois-tu le cancre il a réussi son brevet. Riposta Chris.**

**-Il faut dire que le brevet n'était pas très dure…Firent remarquer Maya et Joshua.**

**-Ah ouai ? Demanda Chris On verras quand on n'auras les résultats. Si vous l'avez-vous votre brevet, on comparera nos notes.**

**-Une chose est sure elles serons meilleur que les tiennent. Répliqua Maya.**

**-C'est ce qu'on verras. »Répondis Chris une lueur de défis dans les yeux.**

**Le groupe de trois le sourirent aux lèvre quitta le collège se dirigeant vers la maison de Joshua où étaient réuni leurs parents pour une raison inconnue. Discutant joyeusement, ils arrivèrent devant la maison et y rentrèrent. Les voix de leur parent se firent entendre. Celle-ci était inquiète et Joshua entendit plusieurs fois le mot ange. Fronçant les sourcils, les trois amis se regardèrent avant de se diriger vers la porte fermée d'où retentissaient les voix. Chris se pencha et colla son oreille à la porte mais ne pus en savoir plus sur la conversation car la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Edward. Chris se releva vivement et offris son plus beau sourire a celui-ci tandis que Maya et Joshua pouffais. Edward regarda Chris d'un regard imperturbable.**

**« La curiosité est une qualité lorsqu'on c'est l'utiliser correctement. » Dit-il.**

**Chris leva les yeux au ciel avant de rentrer avec ses amis qui s'empêchait de rigoler la main sur la bouche.**

**« Alors les jeunes ? Content d'être en vacance ? Demanda une voix joyeuse.**

**-Oui. » Répondirent les trois enfants.**

**L'homme qui avait parlé avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleu ciel. Loup-garou comme son fils Chris, Lucas était toujours de bonne humeur et un peu papa gâteaux malgré la mort de sa femme a cause d'une maladie. A sa droite le père et la mère de Maya étaient assis. Ils avait tout les deux les cheveux noirs ce qui étonnait touts le monde car Maya avait les cheveux blanc.**

**« Et si vous alliez ailleurs les enfants ? demanda la mère de Maya.**

**-Non, on n'est bien là. Répondis Joshua. Vous parler de quoi ? » Ajouta-t-il innocemment.**

**Celui-ci s'assied et croisa les jambes. Ses amis firent de même.**

**« …**

**-Je vois c'est très intéressant mais encore ? Demanda Chris.**

**-…**

**-Les enfants, dit le père de Maya, c'est une discussion de grand.**

**-Justement ! répliqua Joshua. C'est l'occasion pour nous enfants de faire nos premier pas dans le monde si compliquer des adultes.**

**-…**

**-Ton fils devrait faire de la politique. Dit Lucas. Il a de bon argument.**

**-Tu sait que tu nous aide en disant sa ? Demanda Edward avant de se tourner vers Joshua et d'ajouter. Joshua…**

**-Oui ? Fit l'interpeller.**

**-Dehors. » Continua Edward.**

**Les trois enfants se regardèrent se demandant s'ils devaient continuer à harceler leurs parents. Hésitant quelque instant, les trois enfants finir par se lever et se diriger vers la porte.**

**« Et n'écouter pas à la porte. » Ajouta Lilith alors qu'ils sortaient.**

**Chris soupira. Lorsqu'ils furent de l'autre coter de la porte, la mère de Maya la ferma aussitôt.**

**« Bon et bah…maintenant que l'on c'est fait jeter par nos parents on fait quoi ? Demanda Maya.**

**-Ont fuguent et on ne reviens plus jamais. » Proposa Chris d'un air sérieux.**

**Maya lui donna un coup de coude.**

**« Ca vous dit de sortir ? »Demanda Joshua.**

**La proposition fut suivie de deux ok consécutif. Le groupe d'ami sortis de la maison avec regret avant de se promener dans Shibuya. Ils discutèrent pendant longtemps jusqu'à que le soleil commence a se coucher illuminant le ciel d'une couleur oranger. Les trois amis décidèrent de rentrer chez eux et se séparèrent. Tandis que Joshua rentra chez lui, il aperçut une sorte de nué d'oiseaux dans le ciel. Ils devaient être des milliers. Curieux Joshua s'arrêta et regarda le cette étrange nué. Alors qu'il regardait, une petite poussière lumineuse tomba devant lui. Se concentrant sur celle-ci, Joshua la regarda avec suspicion tomber du ciel. Il remarqua qu'elle avait de reflets. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, la poussière explosa. Joshua fut violement propulser contre le mur d'une maison. Il resta par terre quelque instant, étourdie avant de se relever tant bien que mal. Mais qu'est ce qui c'était passé. Regardants autour de lui avec appréhension. Joshua remarqua que des explosions retentissaient à travers le quartier. Faisant abstraction aux voix qui résonnait comme un gong dans sa tête au fur et a mesure des explosions, il se dirigea en courant vers sa maison. Une autre poussière le fit s'arrêter. Joshua recula et lorsqu'elle explosa le souffle de l'explosion ne lui fit rien. Le jeune garçon regarda autour de lui. Bizarrement aucun hurlement ne retentissait, personne ne courait paniquer. Pourtant il avait entendu. Il y avait eu des morts. Reprenant sa course la tête remplie d'interrogation, Joshua évitait les poussières qui tombaient de plus en plus du ciel. Alors qu'il courait Joshua sentit comme un fourmillement dans sa tête. Fronçant les sourcils il continua sa cours jusqu'à que la voix de son père dans sa tête le fasse de nouveau s'arrêter.**

**« Joshua ? Demanda-t-il.**

**-Euh…oui ? Répondis Joshua surpris.**

**-Ouf ! Tu réponds ! Nous sommes attaqué. Il faut que tu rejoigne la grotte où tu est descendu au plus vite.**

**-Mais les humains normaux ?**

**-Eux ? Ils ne s'en rendent compte de rien. Ils doivent penser que cet un léger tremblement de terre. Dépêche toi de venir presque tout le monde es là ! »**

**Puis la voix de son père disparue. Joshua repartit dans l'autre sens. Il était loin de la grotte et les poussières continuaient de tomber. Faisant fis a la peur qui lui nouait les entrailles. Joshua essayait de ne pas regarder les quelques cadavres qu'il découvrit en cour de route. Aucun n'était un « humain ». Tandis qu'il courait, peu a peu la poussière qui tombait s'arrêta et Joshua soulager pus enfin se concentrer pleinement sur sa course. Alors qu'il prenait un virage, Joshua ne vit pas que les poussières avaient recommencé à tomber et lorsqu'il s'en aperçut il était trop tard. Il s'arrêta vivement devant une poussière avant de se mettre a reculé. Jetant un coup d'œil en arrière, Joshua aperçut une autre poussière qui tombait. Il était coincer et fichu. Les deux poussière explosèrent propulsant Joshua contre un mur puis le jeune garçon tomba au sol évanouis. Alors que les poussières continuaient à tomber les nuages commencèrent à se rassembler. Ceux-ci étaient noir encre. La pluie s'abattit sur la ville de Tokyo. Tandis que celle-ci tombait a flots un homme a la chevelure dorée avec des ailes dans le dos apparue dans la ruelle et se dirigea vers Joshua. Alors qu'il allais se pencher sur le jeune garçon, il se releva vivement et sauta en arrière. Un éclair s'abattit à l'endroit même ou il était juste avant. Fronçant les sourcils l'homme ailé regarda le ciel avec mécontentement. Un autre éclair s'abattis de nouveau sur lui mais l'homme l'évita.**

**« Tss. » Fit l'homme avant de déploya ses ailes, de s'envoler et de disparaître au loin.**

**Peu de temps après une ombre se dessina au dessus de Joshua. Une créature s'installa à coter du jeune garçon. Joshua réveiller par le souffle de la bête écarquilla les yeux quand il la vit.**

**« Un, un cheval ?! » S'exclama-t-il.**

**Pour toute réponse le cheval lécha le visage de Joshua qui fit une grimace de dégoût. Le cheval hennit joyeusement. Celui-ci était bleu marine avec une crinière plus foncer. Ses yeux était blanc légèrement fluorescent et ses oreilles était des sortes de collerette. Il avait des ailes de chauves souris dans le dos et avait une queue qui ressemblais a celle d'un dinosaure fini par des plumes. Joshua qui allait râler après le cheval en resta ébahis. Il se releva s'aidant de la créature qui se releva en même temps que lui.**

**« Mais qu'est que tu est toi ? Demanda Joshua au cheval.**

**Le cheval hennit de nouveaux avant de encore lécher le visage de Joshua.**

**« Mais arrête ! » S'exclama Joshua.**

**Le cheval lui donna un coup de tête et il soupira avant de le caresser. Le cerveau un peu embrouiller Joshua se rappela soudain se que lui avait demander son père. Il se mit alors à marcher mais le jeune garçon fit a peine quelque pas qu'il vomit du sang. S'essuyant vivement la bouche, Joshua serra sa main contre son ventre qui commençait à lui envoyer sa douleur a son cerveau. Il se remis a marcher sans attendre mais fut arrêter par le cheval qui l'avait rattrapé et qui s'était mis devant lui. Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils. Puis compris ce que voulais le cheval lorsqu'il se baissa. S'accrochant à la crinière, Joshua monta tant bien que mal sur le dos de celui-ci. Le cheval se redressa lorsque que il fut assied. La bête attendit quelque instant que le garçon sur son dos se stabilise. Celui-ci tenait maintenant la crinière d'une main tandis que l'autre tenait son ventre. Voyant qu'il tait a peu près stable, le cheval se mit a marcher au début pas très vite puis de plus en plus vite jusqu'a la limite entre le pas et le trot. Joshua s'habitua très vite à la cadence et arrivait a peu près à se tenir convenablement sur le cheval. Il faillit glisser plusieurs fois mais la bête ralentissait ou s'arrêtait lui permettant de se redresser. Joshua ignorait ce qu'était cette créature mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Regardants autour de lui, Joshua remarqua que les rares passants qui se promenaient dessous cette orage semblais pas le voir ainsi que le cheval et aucun d'eux ne semblais voir les morts parterre. Rien, ils ne voyaient rien et cela le dégoûtait. Lorsqu'un enfant voyait quelque chose que les adultes ne pouvaient pas voir ils le mettaient sur le conte de leur imagination. Fermants les yeux en essayant de penser à autre chose, Joshua se demanda qui avait bien pus les attaquer ainsi. Etais-ce en rapport avec la discussion des parents tout a l'heure ? Soupirants Joshua se concentra sur le paysage et trouvai le temps long. Il était pressé de retrouver ses parents et ses amis pour savoir s'ils allaient bien. Enfin le cheval rentra dans la forêt avant de s'arrêter à quelque mètre de la grotte. Se baissant pour que Joshua puisse descendre, le cheval hennit avant de s'envoler sous le regard ébahis de Joshua. Son étonnement fut de courte durée. Il toussa violement et cracha du sang. S'essuyant de nouveau Joshua se dirigea vers la grotte. Il entendait des voix emplies par l'écho de celle-ci.**

**« Je te dis qu'il ne reviendras pas. Il n'a pas eu le tems de partir lorsqu'ils ont balancé la deuxième salve. Dit la voix de Jean Baptiste.**

**-Et alors, il peut avoir survécut tout de même. Répliqua la voix de Chris.**

**-Je suis d'accord. » Ajouta Joshua en rentrant dans l'entrée de la grotte.**

**Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Sa mère aperçut le sang sur sa manche et se précipita vers lui.**

**« Oh mon dieu, tu est blesser au bras ? Demanda-t-elle.**

**-Pas au bras en tout cas...Répondit Joshua.**

**-Tu es blessée où ? Demanda Lilith.**

**-Mais laisse le respirer voyons ! s'exclama son père. Il faut y aller avant que ça se gâte. Joshua nous expliqueras se qui c'est passer après. »**

**Tous hochèrent la tête tandis que Jean Baptiste levait les yeux aux ciel.**

**« J'y crois pas Lilith, tu fais peur a plus de la moitié des créatures de la surface et devant ce gosse tu te transforme en maman gâteaux ! S'exclama-t-il.**

**-Tu c'est ce qu'elle te dis la maman gâteaux ? demanda Lilith menaçante.**

**-Mais vous n'allez pas vous battre non plus ! S'exclama Edward.**

**-Mais déstresse Edward ! » S'exclama Lilith avant de commencer a partir suivi de Jean Baptiste qui grommelait.**

**Chris soutint avec Maya, Joshua pour l'aider à marcher malgré ces jérémiades comme quoi il pouvait marcher tout seul tandis qu'Edward fermait la marche.**

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a en dessous de Shibuya ? Demanda Maya.**

**-Au début il y a une grotte et après une forêt avec des prairies etc. Répondis Edward.**

**-Ah bon ? Dit Joshua. La dernière fois que je suis venu, il n'y avait pas de passage conduisant à une forêt.**

**-C'est parce que le passage était cacher. Répondis Lilith.**

**-Tu es déjà venu ici ? Questionna Chris.**

**-Oui, il y a plus de cinq ans. Répondis Joshua**

**-Mais je lui es interdis d'y retourner. Ajouta Edward. Cet endroit est dangereux surtout lorsqu'on n'est pas informé correctement.**

**-Pourquoi ? Je n'ais pas vu de choses dangereuse. Fit remarquer Chris alors qu'ils rentraient dans la salle du lac.**

**-C'est parce que tu ne fais pas attention et que les autres créatures se cachent. Par exemple si tu t'approche trop du lac tu te feras dévorer par des petit monstres appelé Startix et dans ce lac il y autre monstre que l'on nomme Sourvia. Dans le couloir que l'on va passer il y a des créatures qui tuent tout ceux qui sont soumis à la terreur. C'est pour cela qu'on appelle se couloir : le couloir de la terreur. Dit Jean Baptiste.**

**-Mais ne commencé pas à avoir peur. Ce serais bête que vous ne voyer pas la fin de ce couloirs. Fit remarquer Lilith.**

**-Il faut dire que vos propos ne nous aident pas. » Fit remarquer Maya tandis que Lilith se mettais a rigoler.**

**Joshua frissonna en pensant qu'il avait traverser se couloir sans se douter une seconde qu'il risquait de mourir a tout moment. Regardants les adultes entrer dans le couloirs, le jeune garçon remarqua que ses deux amis hésitaient.**

**« Vous savez, j'ai traversé se couloir et je ne suis pas mort pour autant. Dit celui-ci pour les rassurer.**

**-Tu sais comment Chris est peureux. Fit remarquer Maya.**

**-Ah ouai ? Très bien allons-y. On verra lequel de nous d'eux arrivera vivant à la fin du couloir. Contra taqua Chris.**

**-Euh…le but c'est de ne pas se faire tuer tout court. Fit remarquer Joshua.**

**-On sait ! » Firent Maya et Chris avant de se diriger vers le couloirs.**

**Le parcours se passa bien heureusement sans problème. Une fois dans la salle qui suivait le couloir le regard de Joshua fut attirée par l'orbe de couleur ambre. Il était plus lumineux par rapport à la dernière fois.**

**« C'est quoi cette orbe ? demanda Chris.**

**-Ca, se n'est pas tes affaires. Tu le seras peut-être plus tard. Répondis Jean Baptiste.**

**-On peut rien savoir. » Marmonna Chris.**

**Jean Baptiste souris mais ne répondis pas. Il se dirigea vers un mur puis le traversa comme si de rien n'était. Tandis que les trois enfants regardaient le mur ébahis les deux autres adultes traversèrent le mur. Les suivant le petit groupe d'ami traversa le mur a son tour. Le changement d'environnement fut flagrant. S'arrêtant pour observer les alentours, Joshua aperçut autours de lui, une immense verdure qui les entourait. Les arbres s'étendaient vers les hauteurs et ils avaient d'énorme tronc. Des fleurs de toute sorte et toute les couleur fleurissaient ici et là. Joshua aperçut plusieurs fées qui se dirigèrent vers eux. Elles se mirent devant le visage de Joshua avant de gazouiller. Le jeune garçon ne comprenait absolument rien a ce quel disait. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour leur parler, celle-ci partirent comme des flèches. Joshua les regarda partirent. Le groupe sursauta lorsqu'un rugissement se fit entendre.**

**« Nous ferions mieux d'y aller. » Dit Lilith.**

**Hochant la tête, le groupe se remis en marche. Les trois adultes semblai crisper et regardais autour d'eux avec attention. Curieux de savoir se qui les perturbaient a se point, Joshua se concentra sur les alentours. Sur une branche, il aperçut un oiseau rouge qui ressemblait à un paon rouge mais en plus petit. L'oiseau le regarda avec une lueur d'intelligence dans les yeux avant de s'envoler. Joshua se concentra de nouveau sur le paysage et cru apercevoir des éclats argentés. Clignant des yeux les éclats disparurent.**

**« Les créatures qui n'apparaisse que rarement rode autour. Je n'aime pas ça. Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher. » Fit remarquer Lilith.**

**Personne ne répondit mais la cadence de la marche s'accéléra. Joshua regarda avec curiosité le plafond. Celui-ci était recouvert d'une mousse qui illuminait la grotte comme en plein jour. Regardants de nouveau vers le bas, Joshua regarda de-ci de-la mais n'aperçut plus aucune créature. Il ne voyait rien mais il entendait leur « voix » toute proche. Parfois un buisson bougeait mais le jeune garçon ne voyait jamais se qu'il l'avait fait bouger. Enfin ils arrivèrent dans une immense clairière ou quelque tente était montée. Joshua fut étonner de reconnaître la plupart des personnes de son école ainsi que d'autre personne qu'il croisait parfois. En les voyants une jeune file aux cheveux bleus et la robe blanche aux bordures bleues se dirigea vers eux.**

**« Je vais m'occuper du blessé. Dit-elle d'une voix chantante. Suivez moi. » Ajouta-t-elle a l'adresse de Chris et Maya qui soutenais Joshua.**

**Rien que le mot blesser fit remonter le sang dans sa gorge. Se retenant de tousser, Joshua essaya de penser à autre chose. La femme les conduisit dans un coin de la clairière. Une tente y était montée et plusieurs blessées y gisaient. Joshua frissonna. Il détestait ce genre d'endroit car les « voix » des mourants lui donnait mal à la tête et lui faisait une peur. La femme demanda à Chris et à Maya de le déposer sur un des lits de paille. Joshua s'y assied.**

**« Vous fermiez de vous couchez. Fit remarquer la jeune femme.**

**-Je vais bien. Répondis gentiment Joshua.**

**-Elle a raison tu devrais te coucher. Insista Maya.**

**-Puisque je te dis qu je vais bien. Répliqua Joshua en se retenant à grande peine de tousser.**

**-Quelqu'un qui tousse et crache du sang ne vas « pas » bien. Dit Maya.**

**-Je n'ai pas toussé ni craché de sang pendant tout le chemin jusqu'ici. Répondis Joshua.**

**-Mais tu pouvais a peine marcher ! S'exclama Maya.**

**-D'ailleurs on n'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi » Dit la voix d'Edward.**

**Celui-ci rentra dans la tente suivie de Lilith et se dirigèrent vers les trois enfants. La femme aux cheveux bleus s'écarta mais ne s'éloigna pas.**

**« Quand tu ma contacter par télépathie j'étais entrain d'essayer de rejoindre la maison. J'ai écouté ce que tu m'as dit et j'ai pris le chemin de la grotte mais je me suis retrouvé coincé entre deux…euh… Raconta Joshua.**

**-Bombdust. L'informa Lilith.**

**-Euh…sûrement. Donc je me suis retrouver coincer entre deux bombdust et elles ont explosé et après je me souviens pas trop mais en tout cas je me suis évanouis. Continua Joshua.**

**-Voilà pourquoi tu étais dans cet état là. Dit Chris.**

**-Et après demanda Lilith.**

**-Je n'ais pas trop compris ce qui c'est passé mais j'ai été réveillé par un cheval. Répondis Joshua.**

**-Un cheval !? S'exclamèrent Maya et Chris en même temps.**

**-A quoi ressemblais se cheval ? Demanda Edward.**

**-C'étais un cheval bleu marine avec une crinière et une queue bizarre. Répondis Joshua.**

**-Le cheval de foudre. Murmura Edward.**

**-Maintenant on c'est pourquoi il y avait un orage. Rigola Lilith.**

**-Pourquoi Demanda Chris.**

**-Lorsqu'il apparaît il y a toujours un orage. La violence de l'orage dépend de son humeur. Répondis Lilith.**

**-Génial ! C'est lui qui t'a ramené ? » Demanda Chris.**

**Joshua hocha la tête avant tousser violement et de cracher du sang dans sa main. Chris fit une grimace.**

**« Tu vois ! Je t'avais dit que tu n'allais pas bien ! » S'exclama Maya.**

**Joshua leva les yeux au ciel.**

**« Elle a raison. On ferait mieux de laisser la fille de l'eau te soigner. Nous reviendrons demain pour vous expliquer se qui c'est passer. D'accords ? demanda Edward.**

**-Ok ! Répondis Chris. Soigne toi bien. » Fit-il a l'adresse de Joshua.**

**Celui-ci les regarda partirent avant de se concentrer sur la femme qui attendais depuis le début de leur conversation.**

**« Je vous assure que je vais bien. Dit-il.**

**-J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un crachant du sang en parfaite santé. » Fit remarquer la jeune femme.**

**Joshua détourna le regard avant de demander.**

**« C'est quoi une fille de l'eau ?**

**-Des personnes contrôlant l'eau et pouvant respirer dessous. » Répondis la jeune femme.**

**Joshua la regarda avec étonnement. Il avait décidemment bien des choses à apprendre sur les créatures qui peuplait la réserve.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Assis sur le tronc d'un arbre dans l'énorme clairière maintenant rempli de tente ici et la, Joshua regardais son père mettant de l'ordre dans ses explications. Chris avait le regard écarquillé et Maya cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme pour sortir d'un long rêve.**

**« Récapitulons. Dit Chris. En gros nous avons été attaqué par des anges qui veulent prendre le contrôle de tout Shibuya car ils en contrôlent déjà une partie.**

**-C'est cela. Leur plus grand contrôle s'impose sans discuter chez les morts humains.**

**-Que veut-tu dire par là ? demanda Joshua.**

**-Lorsque les humains meurt, la plupart se retrouvent dans un jeu et s'ils perdent ils sont effacer. Répondis Lucas.**

**-Et s'ils gagnent ? Demanda Maya.**

**-Nous pensons qu'ils reviennent à la vie. Répondis Lilith.**

**-Que veut tu dire par effacer ? Demanda Joshua.**

**-Nous ne savons pas et le peu d'information que nous avons n'est pas très clair. Nous savons juste que les personnes qui s'occupent du bon fonctionnement du jeu sont les reapers. On les reconnaît à leurs ailes noires dans le dos et ils portent souvent des manteaux rouges. Les plus haut grader sont plus souvent dans les couleurs noir. Répondis Lucas.**

**-Mais heureusement pour nous, compléta Lilith, les anges et les reapers ont eux aussi très peu d'information sur la réserve. C'est la première fois qu'ils osent une attaque frontale comme ça. Mais cet ainsi.**

**-La guerre est déclarée. Ajouta Edward. On n'évitera le plus possible de vous mettre sur le front mais il faut que vous appreniez à vous battre.**

**-Quoi ! Vous compter nous mettre en arrière ? On veut vous aider ! S'exclama Maya.**

**-Nous avons déjà beaucoup hésité a vous apprendre a vous battre alors ne nous faite pas regretter. » Répliqua Edward.**

**Maya baissa les yeux et ce tut. Lilith se mit debout avant de prendre une épée qui était au sol à coter d'elle et de la lancer à Joshua qui la prit maladroitement. En regardants l'arme Joshua haussa les sourcils.**

**« On vas se battre avec des épées ? Demanda-t-il.**

**- Les anges sont peut-être encore au Moyen-âge. Proposa Chris.**

**-Au contraire, répliqua Lilith ils sont beaucoup plus avancé que nous. Mais tu voie autre chose qu'une épée, de nos jours pour ce battre au corps a corps ?**

**-Ne vous inquiéter pas. Rigola Lucas. On ne vous donnera pas des arcs à moins que vous aillez une spécialité aux combats qui requiert cette arme. Et puis de toute façon dans cette réserve nous n'avons pas autre chose.**

**-Maintenant trêve de bavardage. Je vais vous apprendre à vous battre à l'épée. Allez debout ! » S'exclama Lilith.**

**Joshua se mit debout une main mal assurée sur la poigner de l'épée et regarda Lilith qui avait un mauvais sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, il aurait peut-être préféré qu'on ne lui apprenne pas à se battre.**

**Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'ils s'entraînaient et le meilleur a l'épée était sans discuter Chris alors que Maya lâchait tout les trois seconde son épée et que Joshua n'arrivait toujours pas a la tenir correctement. Regardants ses mains, celui-ci ne les sentaient plus tandis que Maya avait les jambes complètement en compote. Les deux amis étaient assis sur un tronc d'arbre regardants Chris s'améliorer de plus en plus à leur plus grand désespoir.**

**« Bah alors qu'est-ce qui vous arrivent les jeunes ? Demanda le père de Chris en arrivant.**

**-On n'ais incapable de se battre a l'épée. Répondis Maya en détournant son regard de Chris pour fixer Lucas.**

**-Bonjours Joshua. Ca va mieux ? Demanda Lucas.**

**-Oui merci. Répondis celui-ci.**

**-Tans mieux. Alors comme ça, vous êtes incapable de tenir un bout de ferraille ? Vous n'avez qu'à essayer d'autre arme alors. Venez ! » Proposa Lucas.**

**Les deux amis se regardèrent avant de se lever et de rejoindre le père de Chris qui partit en direction de l'une des tentes de la clairière. Il prévint Lilith qui prenait les deux enfants avant de rentrer dans la tente. Les deux enfants furent ébahis par le nombre d'arme de toute sorte qui était entreposé là.**

**« Fermer la bouche, vous allez avalez une mouche. Se moqua le père de Chris. Bon vous voulez commencer par quoi ?**

**-Euh...Firent les deux enfants en se regardant.**

**-On va tout essayer alors ! » Proposa Lucas en souriant.**

**Le père de Chris pris une des caisses entreposées là et commença à mettre des armes dedans. Ses choix d'arme ressemblais plus a des choix au piffe qu'autre chose. Lucas enfourna même un téléphone poser parmi les armes. Une fois la caisse remplie, Lucas sortit portant son fardeau sans aucune difficulté alors que celui-ci devait peser du poids. Cherchant un coin de clairière libre, Lucas se dirigea vers un coin à l'extrémité de celle-ci.**

**« Bon alors les enfants. Vous avez des préférences ? demanda Lucas.**

**-…**

**-Je vois, je vois. Vous voulez essayer le pistolet ? » Demanda Lucas.**

**Joshua et Maya hochèrent la tête. Lucas leur mit des pistolets dans les mains avant de sortirent des cibles de la tente ou était entreposer les armes et de les installer. Il leur apprit à recharger les rames etc. Puis, se fut le tour de viser et ce fut une tout autre affaire.**

**« Ouah ! Tu es trop fort Joshua ! S'exclama Lucas. Je me demande comment tu as bien pus réussir à toucher le milieu de la cible à coter de celle que tu visais. Tu es sur que tu n'as pas besoin de lunettes ?**

**Tandis que Maya rigolais amuser par la nullité de son ami au pistolet, Joshua se demandais aussi comment il avait fait. Il louchait ou quoi ?**

**« Joshua, ajouta Lucas comme-ci il n'avait pas assez honte comme ça, ne fais jamais un duel au pistolet avec quelqu'un. Surtout s'il y a des personnes a coter de lui. Tu pourrais les toucher à la place de la personne que tu vises. »**

**Joshua soupira avant de regarder la source de ses peines. Si cela continuait, il n'arriverait jamais à utiliser une arme correctement. Joshua déposa le pistolet dans la caisse résigner. Avec qu'elle arme il allait avoir la honte maintenant ? Regardants les armes entassées dans la caisse, le regard de Joshua fut attiré par le téléphone que Lucas avait enfourné dans la caisse avec les autres armes. Le téléphone était orange et n'avais aucun signe particulier. Joshua le pris et le regarda avec curiosité avant de l'ouvrir et d'appuyer sur les touches totalement au pif.**

**« Joshua, ce téléphone ne marche pas. Le renseigna Lucas.**

**-Ah ! » S'exclama Maya.**

**Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui avait crié. Le pistolet dans sa main tremblait. Soudain il s'enleva de sa main par une force inconnue. Cette même force propulsa le pistolet avec force vers Lucas qui l'évita soigneusement. Le pistolet retomba quelque mètre plus loin.**

**« Bon d'accord. Marmonna Lucas. Il marchait.**

**-Pardon ? Demanda Joshua qui regarda Lucas étonné.**

**-Je disais juste que finalement il marchait. Tu peu la garder si tu veux mais évite de t'entraîner avec lorsque il y a des gens autour surtout que tu ne c'est pas contrôler ce machin. Répondis Chris.**

**-Téléphone. » Dit Maya.**

**Lucas soupira tandis que Joshua regardait le téléphone étonner. C'est là que Chris les rejoignit. Le jeune homme était recouvert de sueur.**

**« Salut ! Alors vous arriver à utiliser des armes et vous battre maintenant ?**

**-Non. Répondis Joshua.**

**-Et toi non plus. Ajouta son père. On n'apprend pas le maniement de l'épée en une journée. »**

**Chris se renfrogna. Son regard se posa sur les armes de ses amis.**

**« Tu arrives à viser avec un pistolet ? Demanda-t-il.**

**-Et oui. Répliqua Maya. Tu en doutais ?**

**-Et toi Joshua tu te bas avec quoi ? demanda Chris se disant qu'il valait mieux de ne pas répondre a la question.**

**- Eh bien je ne sais pas. Je vais essayer ce truc. Dit-il en faisant sauter de sa main le téléphone et de le rattraper.**

**-Tu compte tester comme arme un téléphone ? demanda Chris étonner.**

**-Avec se téléphone, il a faillit assommer ton père. Rigola Maya.**

**- Euh…Ce n'était pas fait exprès. Dit Joshua gêner.**

**-C'est pas grave. Maintenant on c'est que se téléphone marche. » Répondis Lucas avant de lever la tête et de regarder la mousse au plafond.**

**Joshua leva lui aussi la tête et remarqua que la lumière irradiant de la mousse s'était atténuer et qu'il faisait beaucoup plus sombre dans la grotte.**

**« Il vas bientôt faire nuit. Fit remarquer Lucas. On bas arrêter l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui.**

**-Comment savez-vous qu'il va bientôt faire nuit ? Demanda Maya**

**-Grâce aux mousses que vous voyer accrocher au plafond. Ce sont des mousses dîtes a deux parties. L'autre se trouve au-dessus et ressemble à la mousse normale sauf qu'elle aspire la lumière du soleil et la transmet grâce a la tige qui les relie à sa deuxième partie qui grâce a cette lumière brille. Donc moins elle brille plus le soleil se couche. Répondis Lucas.**

**-Mais s'il pleut ou si il y a des nuages ? demanda Joshua.**

**-Eh bien a ces moment là on fait s'en la lumière de la mousse. Mais nous somme en été donc le temps et moins nuageux et il pleut moins. Il y a par contre des orages et à ces moments là, la grotte est plongée dans le noir.**

**-Donc quand nous sommes arrivé dans la grotte comme il ne faisait pas tout noir l'orage s'était arrêté. Dit Maya.**

**-Exact. Mais cet orage n'était pas très violent. Répondis Lucas au moment où une cloche se mettait à sonner. Ah ! Il est l'heure d'aller manger ! s'exclama Lucas.**

**-Papa…Soupira Chris**

**-On mange tous en même temps ? demanda Maya.**

**-Presque. Répondis Lucas. Tu voix la tente là-bas ? C'est la que l'on va manger. »**

**Joshua regarda dans la direction que leur montrait le père de Chris et aperçut une énorme tente placer dans un coin de la clairière. La plupart des personnes se dirigeaient vers celle-ci. Lucas fit de même et les trois enfants le suivirent. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur et Joshua fut étonné par l'immense table qui s'étendait d'un bout à l'autre de la tente. Une odeur de nourriture planait dans l'air et Joshua se rendit comte qu'il avait faim. Son ventre se mit a gargouiller suivit de près pas ceux de ses amis. Lucas leur lança un regard amusé avant de se diriger vers un coin de la table ou était déjà assis leurs parents. Les quatre nouveaux venus s'assirent. Les assiettes avait déjà été poser et remplie de nourriture et plusieurs personnes avait déjà commencées a manger. Joshua regarda son assiette. Il y avait un peu de tout et certain aliment était de nature inconnue.**

**« Alors comment ça se passe la haut ? demanda Lucas.**

**-Rien c'est le calme plat. Répondis Edward. Tous les anges ont été repoussés par les protections de Shibuya. Il n'en reste aucun.**

**-Et du coter de reapers ? Demanda Lilith.**

**-Rien non plus. Les joueurs font leur train train habituel. Répondis le père de Maya.**

**-C'est trop calme. » Marmonna Lilith.**

**Les adultes hochèrent la tête tandis que les enfants se regardaient. Ils avaient encore du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais le stress était bien là. Le reste du repas se finit en silence tandis que la mousse s'éteignait peu a peu totalement plongeant dans le noir la caverne. Il eu quelque cri et des feux ainsi que des lampes s'allumèrent ici et la.**

**« Il est l'heure d'aller vous couchez les enfants. » Fit remarquer le père de Maya.**

**Les enfants ne dirent rien et se levèrent et décidèrent d'obéir car ils étaient fatigués.**

**« Ah oui ! S'exclama Lilith. Il est interdit de dépasser les limites de la clairière et de rentrer dans la forêt. Est-ce bien clair ? »**

**Maya hocha la tête tandis que les deux garçons se dirigeais vers la sortis.**

**« Attendez moi ! S'exclama la jeune fille avant de se précipiter à leur suite.**

**Quand ils furent sortis les adultes soupirèrent. Ils sentaient déjà les problèmes arriver.**

**« Alors on y vas ? demanda Chris.**

**-Où ça ? demanda Maya.**

**-En dehors de la clairière. Répondis Chris.**

**-Chris…Soupira Maya en levant les yeux au ciel.**

**-Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée pour l'instant. Ajouta Joshua.**

**-Comment ça pour l'instant ? Demanda Maya.**

**-On ne c'est toujours pas se battre. » Répondis Joshua comme si cela semblait évident.**

**Chris soupiras avant de se diriger d'une marche rapide vers la tente ou ils devaient dormirent. Sans un mot les trois enfants se couchèrent.**

**Alors que Joshua dormait profondément, il se réveilla brusquement. Battent plusieurs fois des paupières pour chasser les dernières traces de sommeille, Joshua regarda autour de lui. Maya dormais profondément dans son lit. Joshua regarda ensuite le lit de Chris.**

**« Oh non. Il ne l'avait pas faits quand même. » Se demanda Joshua en regardants le lit vide de son ami.**

**Se levant, Joshua secoua Maya. Celle-ci ouvrit un œil avant de le refermer aussi sec. Si Chris n'était pas partie, le jeune garçon aurait trouvé la situation amusante. Secouant la jeune fille de nouveau, Maya finis par se redresser de mauvaise garce.**

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle les cheveux tout ébouriffés.**

**Joshua sans un mot lui montra le lit vide de Chris. Ses yeux s'agrandirent un instant puis elle soupira.**

**« Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ? » Marmonna la jeune fille.**

**Tandis que la jeune fille se mettait, Joshua chercha la voix de son ami. Il la découvrit qui se dirigeait vers la clairière. Il semblait qu'il courait.**

**« Il arrive. » Dit le jeune garçon.**

**Maya qui s'était levée se rassied sur son lit et tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la tente. Chris rentra, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Maya remarqua qu'il était recouvert de sueur.**

**« Tu a été poursuivit ? Demanda-t-elle.**

**-Non. Répondis-t-il. Vous ne devinerez jamais se que j'ai vue. Vous voulez allez voir ? »**

**Maya hésita quelque instant tandis que Joshua était près à le suivre.**

**« Bon ok. Je vous suis. Soupira la jeune fille.**

**-Alors on n'y va ! S'exclama Chris avant de es remettre a courir de l'autre sens. Joshua le suivit tandis que Maya restait en arrière peu convaincue. Ils coururent pendant un temps jusqu'a que Maya s'arrête fatiguer.**

**« Bon Chris c'est encore loin ? Demanda-t-elle. Car moi si ça continue je rentre.**

**-Toute seul ? » Demanda Malicieusement Joshua qui c'était lui aussi arrêter.**

**La jeune fille le regarda de travers et Joshua lui fit un de ses sourires dont lui seul connaissait le secret.**

**« De toute façon, ajouta Chris nous ne somme plus très loin. » Dit-il avant de s'agenouiller devant des buissons et de les écarter.**

**Joshua s'accroupis lui aussi suivi de Maya. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Il y avait une dizaine de licorne regrouper dans une clairière à l'herbe argenté. Les licornes étaient de différentes couleurs différente couleur même si la couleur la plus répandue était le blanc. Les licornes brillaient légèrement et avait une corne fine et longue sur le front. Joshua aperçut une petite licorne rouge qui gambadait joyeusement parmi les adultes qui broutait calmement. Un ricanement l'arracha de se contemplation. Il regarda Chris qui fixait Maya. Haussant un sourcil, le jeune garçon se tournant vers celle-ci. Maya regardais les licornes les yeux remplie d'étoiles. Joshua ne pus s'empêcher de sourie avec amusement. La jeune fille du sans rendre compte de l'intention que lui portai se deux amis puisqu'elle s'arracha (a grande peine) de sa contemplation.**

**« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.**

**-Pour quelqu'un qui ne devait pas venir, je trouve que tu profites pleinement du spectacle. Ricana Chris.**

**-Oh ça va. Répliqua Maya. Tu n'avais qu'a nous dire se que tu voulais nous montrer.**

**-Tu veux dire que si Chris te disais qu'il fallait traverser toute la réserve qui fait sûrement plusieurs millier de kilomètre pour allez voir des licornes tu le suivrai ? Demanda Joshua sans se de partir de son sourire.**

**-Bien sure que non abrutit. » Répliqua sèchement la jeune fille.**

**Joshua et Chris rigolèrent devant la mine renfrognée de leur mais.**

**« Ahaha. Très drôle, je suis morte de rire. Marmonna Maya.**

**-Ne le prend pas comme ça voyons. Dit Chris.**

**-Je le prends comme je veux d'abords. Répliqua la jeune fille.**

**-Quel mauvais caractère. Fit remarquer joshua.**

**-Puisque c'est comme ça. Dit Maya. Je rentre et je dis à tout le monde que vous êtes ici.**

**-Tu rentres…toute seul ? » Demandèrent les deux garçons les yeux pétillant d'amusement.**

**Maya se leva et lança un regard noir a ses deux amis assied par terre.**

**« Bien sur que oui ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Je peux très bien. Ah ! »**

**Maya poussa un petit crie lorsqu'elle vit le buissons bouger et tomba lorsque quelque chose sortit vivement de ceux-ci. La chose qui était sortit des buissons était une fée a la tenue blanche et aux cheveux eux aussi blanc avec des ailes très fines bleute presque transparente. Celle-ci se mit devant Joshua tandis que Chris se moquait de Maya pour avoir eu peur d'une simple fée. La fée semblait voulais lui dirent quelque chose a Joshua mais celui-ci ne comprenais pas le langage du petit être. Au bout d'un moment Joshua crut comprendre ce que voulait lui dire la fée et une boule se forma dans son ventre. Il fut surent d'avoir compris lorsque la fée écarta les buissons. Les licornes n'étaient plus là.**

**« Je pense qu'on ferai lieux de rentrer. » Fit remarquer Joshua.**

**Chris et Maya arrêtèrent de sa chamailler et se regardèrent.**

**« Je pense que tu es raison. Répondis Chris.**

**-En plus je suis fatigué. » Ajouta Maya.**

**Les trois amis se levèrent avant de se mettre à courir. Derrière eux la fée blanche se transformas peu a peu en un monstre hideux avant de s'envoler vers la clairière ou étaient il y a quelque instant les licornes. Une fois arrivé a la clairière, les trois enfants se faufilèrent dans le camp obscurcit avant de rentrer dans leur tente et de se coucher. Encore exciter par les licornes Joshua se demanda s'il arriverait à s'endormir mais ses yeux se fermèrent tout seul au bout de quelque instant.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Joshua fut réveillé par quelqu'un qui le secouait. Ouvrant les yeux avec difficulté le jeune garçon aperçut Lilith, qui lui sourit avant de lui dire debout et de partir. Joshua se leva et se qu'ils avaient fait hier lui revint à l'esprit. Chris et Maya qui était debout lui lancèrent un regard entendu. Espérant que les grands n'avaient rien remarqué, ils sortirent. Joshua fut éblouis par la lumière émise par la mousse. Portants sa main en visière, Joshua aperçut quelques fées. Le jeune garçon se rendit compte alors que ces fées avait une voix différente de celle d'hier. Chaque espèce avait sa propre voix avec des légères variantes. La voix de la fée d'hier ne se basait pas sur la voix principale des fées qu'il venait de voir. Un frisson le parcourut et l'idée que la fée d'hier n'en était pas vraiment une l'effleura. Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées obscures, Joshua se concentra sur la tente vers laquelle il se dirigeait. Lorsqu'il rentra à l'intérieur l'odeur du pain chaud planait dans l'air. Le jeune garçon s'assied a coter de ses parents avant de manger goulûment son petit déjeuner écoutant distraitement la discussion des adultes qui semblait pour une fois ne pas se préoccuper du fait que leurs enfants pouvaient les entendre.**

**« Les joueurs nous ont attaquer ce matin en disant que c'était leur mission. Il y a eu trois morts sur cinq. Dit Edward.**

**-Les anges ont décidés de se cacher derrière les joueurs ? demanda la mère de Maya inquiète.**

**-C'est plus que possible. Répondis Lucas. Ils ont décidés que les joueur ferait le travaille a leur place peu importe le nombres de joueurs qui serons effacés.**

**-Mais les joueurs sont humains. Ils ont beau avoir des pouvoirs, ils n'arriveront jamais à gagner contre nous. Fit remarquer Lilith.**

**-Il y en a qui sont très fort tant le tas. Répliqua le père de Maya. Le but des anges est de sûrement de les utilisé pour nous affaiblir.**

**-Il va maintenant falloir faire attention lorsqu'on monte a la surface. Fit remarquer Edward.**

**-Ok. Dit Chris s'incrustant dans la conversation.**

**-… »**

**Les adultes s'était tournés vers lui et le regardais bizarrement. On n'aurais dit qu'ils n'avaient pas remarquer qu'ils étaient la depuis le début de la conversation.**

**« Ca ne te concerne pas, dit Edward, puisque tu reste ici. »**

**Chris fit la moue tandis que Joshua souriait avec amusement.**

**« Bien essayer. Murmura Maya.**

**-Mais ça n'a pas marché. Soupira Chris.**

**-Comme d'habitude. Ajouta Joshua.**

**-On peut savoir se que vous marmonnez ? demanda Lilith.**

**-Rien. Répondirent Joshua, Maya et Chris.**

**-Hmm…Fit le père de Maya.**

**-C'est fou comme vous ne nous faites pas confiances. Répliqua Chris.**

**-Mais bien sur. Marmonna le père de Maya.**

**-On va s'arrêter là avant que ça ne dégénère. Allez on vas s'entraîner. » Dit Lilith.**

**La jeune femme partit tandis que Chris soupirais. Les trois enfants se levèrent avant de se lever à leur tour de la table et de partir vers la sortis de la tente. Lilith les attendais et lança une épée a Chris avant de se mette en garde. Lucas les rejoignis et pris Maya et Joshua a part avant de leur donner un fusil.**

**« Joshua tu t'entraîneras plus tard avec ton téléphone. On n'aimerait que tu saches au moins de servir d'une arme traditionnelle.**

**-Pourquoi le fusil ? Demanda Joshua.**

**-Tu préfères l'épée ? » Demanda Lucas.**

**Joshua fit une grimace avant de partir rejoindre Maya qui étaient déjà devant les cibles qu'ils avaient installées hier.**

**L'entraînement dura toute la journée. Maya arrivait presque a toucher tout le temps le centre de la cible tandis que Joshua n'arrivait toujours pas a toucher la cible. Il avait finis par abandonner pour essayer le téléphone qu'il avait trouvé. Il avait découvert à son grand étonnement qu'il pouvait téléphoner mais il n'arrivait toujours pas malheureusement à contrôler la trajectoire des objets. Il arrivait malgré tout à les soulever sans les lancer et à les reposer. Il avait même sans savoirs comment fait disparaître un objet avant de le faire réapparaître a un autre endroit. Finalement ils étaient tous partis manger lorsque la grotte avait commencé à s'assombrir. Le repas c'était passer dans le calme et les parents n'avait pas parler de choses concernant es anges, les reapers ou les joueurs au plus grand désespoir de Chris qui avait trouver leurs discussions a se sujet très intéressante et était frustré lorsqu'ils étaient partis se coucher avec ses deux amis. Alors que Joshua allait s'installer dans son lit Chris proposa :**

**« On y retourne ?**

**-Je ne suis pas sure que se soit une bonne idée. Dit Joshua en repensant à la fée d'hier.**

**-Je suis d'accord avec Joshua. En plus je suis fatigué. » Ajouta Maya tandis que Chris soupirais. De plus, les parents se doute que l'on vas faire une bêtise après se qui c'est passer ce matin, au petit déjeuner. Si on n'y vas se soir, il y a de gros risque que l'on se fasse chopper.**

**-On n'ira une autre fois ? Je ne serais pas contre. Dit Joshua faisant abstraction au doute qui s'était installé en lui.**

**-Ok. Marmonna Chris en se cochant.**

**-Et n'y vas pas en douce. Si tu te fais prendre on ne va pas pouvoir y aller une autre fois. Continua Maya.**

**-C'est bon ! J'ai compris. ! » Râla Chris.**

**Maya soupiras avant de se coucher. Joshua fit de même et s'endormit.**

**Le lendemain matin se fut Jean Baptiste qui les réveilla. Il les fit se dépêcher et les trois amis s'habillèrent vite avant de manger rapidement leur petit déjeuner et de suivre Jean Baptiste. Celui-ci les conduisit à leur grande surprise en dehors de la clairière.**

**« Vous nous emmenez où ? Demanda Maya.**

**-Vous verrez bien. Répondis Jean Baptiste avant d'ajouter. Ne vous faites pas d'illusion on ne vas pas loin et on ne feras rien de spécial.**

**-Et qu'est que l'on va faire de non spéciale ? » Demanda Joshua.**

**Le vielle homme ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre car ce fut le père de Maya qui leur répondis car ils étaient arriver devant un enclos avec des pégases dedans. Ils étaient tous marron avec des ailes.**

**« Vous allez apprendre à monter des pégases. La monture la plus faciles a monté dans toute la réserve.**

**-Ce n'est pas plus facile de monter un cheval ? demanda Maya.**

**- Il n'y en a pas ici. Répondis Jean Baptiste en ouvrant l'enclos et en les faisant rentrer a l'intérieur.**

**-Et les pégases ne s'enfuient pas de l'enclos ? demanda Joshua.**

**-Ils sont apprivoisés. Répondis le père de Maya.**

**-Et on les monte comment ? demanda Chris.**

**-Comme un cheval sauf qu'il y a des ailes et vous aller chevaucher sans équipements. Répondis le père de Maya.**

**-Et on vas voler ? Demanda Joshua.**

**-Pas aujourd'hui je pense. » Répondis Jean Baptiste qui regardais Joshua caresser un pégase plus pale que les autres.**

**Fronçant les sourcils, il lança un regard au père de Maya. Aucun des enfants sans rendis compte concentré sur les pégases.**

**« On les monte maintenant ? demanda Maya.**

**-Oui. Répondis le père de Maya. Tu veux commencer ? »**

**Maya hocha la tête les yeux brillant de mille étoiles qui fit sourire Joshua et rigoler Chris. La jeune fille monta agilement sur le pégase que lui tenait son père.**

**« Tu as déjà fait du cheval ? demanda Chris étonné a Maya.**

**-Oui. Quand j'étais petite. Expliqua Maya.**

**-Nous ne somme pas originaires du Japon. Nous sommes venu a Shibuya car notre réserve a été détruite par les anges et on ainsi pris le contrôle du pays. Nous avons réussi à nous échapper de justesse. » Ajouta le père de Maya en baissant les yeux.**

**Chris eu heureusement la bonne idée de ne pas creuser le passer de la famille de Maya. Celle-ci attendit quelque seconde avant de faire le tour de l'enclos sans un mot bien droite sur son pégase.**

**« C'est facile en faite. Dit celle-ci en revenant.**

**-On verra demain lorsque tu voleras. Répondis Jena Baptise.**

**-A toi maintenant Chris. » Dit le père de Maya.**

**Chris ne répondit pas. Celui-ci regardait le pégase qu'il devait monter le visage pale.**

**« On n'auras tout vu. Marmonna Jean Baptiste. Un loup garou qui a peur d'un pégase. »**

**Chris du l'entendre et se rapprocha du pégase d'un pas décider. Il pris une grande inspiration avant de monter me pégase. A peine assis sur celui-ci le pégase se cabra. Le père de Maya qui tenais jusque la le pégase le lâcha. Chris étonner ne trouvant rien pour s'accrocher, se transforma par réflexe en loup avant de planter ses griffes sur le dos de la pauvre bête se qui n'étais pas vraiment une bonne idée. Le pégase se cabra plus violement et fit tomber Chris par terre.**

**Le pégase partis a l'autre bout de l'enclos tandis que Chris encore sous le choc restait sur le dos les quatre pattes en l'air. Il finit par se relever avant de s'ébrouer et de lancer un regarda a ses amis qui asseyait de se retenir de rire ? Jean Baptiste leva les yeux aux ciel avant d'aller calmer le pégase qui hennissait et trottait ici et là.**

**« Ca va Chris ? demanda le père de Maya.**

**-Grr rrr. »Fit Chris.**

**Maya et Joshua se regardèrent avant de partir dans un crise de fou rire sous le regard mauvais de Chris.**

**« Euh…Si tu te transformais en humain je pense que l'on comprendrais mieux se que tu dis. »Fit remarquer le père de Maya les yeux pétillant d'amusement.**

**Chris obéis avant de marmonner qu'il allait bien.**

**« Loris ! s'exclama Jena Baptiste. Je n'arrive pas à calmer ce fichu pégase.**

**-Transforme toi en loup et montre lui les dents ! s'exclama Le père de Maya.**

**-Loris…Fit Jean Baptiste.**

**-J'arrive, j'arrive. » Répondis Loris en se dirigeant vers Jean Baptiste pour calmer le pégase.**

**-Vous pouvez arrêter de rire tout les deux ? Ce n'est pas drôle. Fit remarquer Chris à ses deux amis plié en deux.**

**-Tu as raison. » Répondis Joshua en essuyant les larmes qui commençait a apparaître.**

**Maya fit de même et regarda son père rapporter le pégase vers eux.**

**« Tu veut réessayer ? Demanda-t-il à Chris.**

**-Non sa iras merci. Répliqua sèchement Chris.**

**-Très bien a ton tour Joshua. Dit Loris.**

**Joshua regarda quelque instant le pégase. Il avait à peu près la même morphologie du cheval de foudre. Alors qu'il allait le monter un bruit fit trembler la réserve et un son strident retentit dans la grotte. Fronçant les sourcils, Jean Baptiste se transforma en loup avant de partir vers le camp. Loris le suivit avec les trois enfants. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent a la clairière, des personnes couraient vers la sorti de la grotte. Edward les aperçut et les rejoignit avec Lilith, Lucas et la mère de Maya.**

**« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Jean Baptiste qui s'était retransformer en humain.**

**-On n'attaque l'entrée de la réserve on risque de rester coincer ici et si les anges prennent le contrôle du dessus de Shibuya nous serons foutu. Il faut se dépêcher de sortir. Allons-y ils sont déjà tous partis. » Répondis Edward.**

**Le groupe se mit à courir pour rattraper le groupe qui était déjà partis.**

**« Mais les anges non pas été repoussé par les protection de Shibuya ? Demanda Loris.**

**-Ce n'est pas les anges qui nous attaque mais les joueurs. » Répondis Lucas.**

**Le visage de Jean Baptiste se renfrogna tandis qu'il rentrait dans la salle de l'orbe. Ils traversèrent ainsi la réserve et rattrapèrent enfin le reste du groupe à l'entrée. C'était un vrai carnage. Certaine personne du groupe s'effondrait morte tandis que dans l'autre camp des personnes disparaissait en criant. Joshua devina que s'étaient les joueurs. Peu a peu ceux-ci reculais et les trois enfants se retrouvèrent a quelque mettre de la sortit tandis une leurs parents étaient tout devant. Soudain un joueur lança un coup sur le haut de la grotte. Celui-ci trembla avant de commencer à se fracturer. Joshua les regarda les yeux écarquiller car ils étaient trop loin de la sortis. Soudain alors que ses parents et d'autres personnes les regardaient, les roches s'effondrèrent. Joshua se sentit violement pousser en arrière avec ses amis. Il tomba avant de voir plusieurs personnes dont Jean Baptiste se faire écrasé par les roches.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Joshua regarda avec horreur le tas de gros cailloux devant lui. Le jeune garçon avait les mains sur la tête et essayant en vains de faire abstraction aux voix qui résonnait. Du sang coulait de dessous les roches et une odeur de fer planait dans l'air. Se relevant maladroitement, il entendit Maya vomir et il faillit faire de même. Chris se dirigea vers le tas, mais restas à bonne distance de celui-ci dégoûtée par le sang.**

**« Papa ? demanda-t-il en criant.**

**-Chris ? Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes combien ?**

**-Trois…Joshua, Maya et moi. »**

**Tandis qu'ils parlaient Joshua cru entendre des pleurs de l'autre coter.**

**« Bon, tout vas bien de notre coter. Retournez à la clairière et restez y. On viendra vous chercher une fois que tout sera terminé.**

**-Mais il y a au moins une autre sortis ? Demanda Joshua.**

**-Je vous ai dit de restez dans la clairière. Alors vous y rester.**

**-Mais…Fit Maya qui avait réussi a faire abstraction a l'odeur du sang.**

**-Pas de mais. Répondis Lucas.**

**-Mais. Fit Chris.**

**-J'ai dit pas de mais. Vous restez à la clairière et c'est tout. Cria Lucas. Vous avez retenu le labyrinthe ?**

**-Oui, moi j'ai retenu. Répondis Joshua.**

**-Très bien allez-y. Nous on doit se mettre a l'abri. Dit Lucas.**

**-Mais Papa. » S'exclama Chris.**

**Personne ne lui répondit. Ils étaient partis et ils étaient tous seul dans la réserve. **

**« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Maya.**

**-J'imagine qu'on va devoir retourner a la clairière. Fit Chris.**

**-… »**

**Joshua fit quelque pas avant de trébucher et de se rattraper au mur de la grotte.**

**« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Maya.**

**-Rien. Répondis Joshua en se relevant une main sur la tête. Ce n'est pas grave. »**

**Chris lança un coup d'œil vers le tas de caillou avant de faire une grimace.**

**« Allons-y ! Dit-il avant de partir vers les profondeurs de la réserve.**

**Ses deux amis le suivirent. Maya lançai des regard inquiet vers Joshua malgré qu'il ne se tienne plus la tête.**

**« Alors c'est par où ? Demanda Chris à Joshua alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le début du labyrinthe.**

**-Je vais passer devant. Vous n'aurez qu'à me suivre. » Répondis celui-ci.**

**Chris hocha la tête avant de ralentir et de laisse passer Joshua devant. Celui-ci les conduisit à travers le dédale et ils arrivèrent à la salle du lac. Alors que Maya et Joshua se dirigeait vers le couloir de la terreur, Chris s'arrêta et regarda le lac avec curiosité.**

**« Que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda Maya en s'arrêtant.**

**-Joshua, il y a vraiment des créatures prés du lac ? Demanda Chris.**

**-Je ne suis pas sure que se soit le bon moment pour lui demander ça. Fit remarquer Maya.**

**-En tout cas j'entends leur voix. Répondis Joshua en ignorant la remarque de Maya.**

**-Chris ce n'est pas parce que les parents ne sont pas la que tu dois te permettre de faire des chose débile. Dit Maya.**

**-Tu es trop a cheval sur les consignes. Répliqua Chris en s'approchant un plus près du lac.**

**-Chris… »Fit Maya avant de lancer un regard désespérer vers Joshua.**

**Celui-ci avait le regard inexpressif et semblait concentrer sur le lac et ses alentours. Ses yeux détaillait chaque recoin lorsque soudain son visage se figea et Maya crut apercevoir de la peur.**

**« Chris recule. Dit Joshua.**

**-Pourquoi ? demanda Chris.**

**-Regarde. » Répliqua Joshua en montrant le sol du doigt.**

**Maya fronça les sourcils en regardant le sol anxieusement. Elle ne vit d'abord rien jusqu'à qu'elle voit quelque chose bouger. Elle regarda en plissant les yeux et cru apercevoir la chose qui inquiétait Joshua. C'était une bête toute petite avec une tête plus grosse que le corps. Elle était grise, avec des palmes à la place des mains et des pieds. Son corps était légèrement allongé. C'est petits yeux noir brillait avec malveillance et Maya trouva la bête trop proche a son goût de Chris. Même si la bête était petite elle ne lui inspirait pas confiance.**

**« Tu as peur de cette petite bête Joshua ? demanda Chris. Franchement avec une taille pareil ça m'étonnerais qu'elle puisse faire grand-chose. »**

**Sous le regard anxieux de Maya et Joshua, Chris s'accroupit avant de tendre le bras vers la créature. Au début la petite créature ne bougea pas et Joshua crut pendant un instant qu'il c'était inquiéter pour rien lorsque la bête fit apparaître des grosses dents et d'essayer de mordre Chris. Heureusement il eut le réflexe de retirer sa main a temps avant de se relever et de commencer à reculer.**

**« Tu avait raison Joshua, fit Chris, je crois que je n vais plus m'approcher de se lac et que l'on va retourner a la clairière.**

**-C'était quoi ? Demanda Maya.**

**-Si je m'en souviens bien Edward avait dit que les créatures autour du lac s'appelaient Startix.**

**-Il n'avait pas parlé aussi d'un monstre dans le lac ? Demanda Maya.**

**-Si. Répondis Joshua qui regardait Chris qui regardait les yeux remplis de curiosité le lac.**

**-Je pense que tu n'arrivera pas vivant jusqu'au lac. Les Startix semble de trouver à leur goût. » Fit remarque Maya.**

**Chris fit une grimace tandis que ses deux amis souriaient mais le souvenir de l'effondrement qui avait écrasé Jena Baptiste le fit s'estomper. Essayant de ne pas jeter de coup d'œil en arrière ils continuèrent leur route et ne s'arrêtèrent plus. Chris jeta un coup d'œil à l'orbe mais continua sa route en suivant ses deux amis qui traversaient le mur. De l'autre coter ils clignèrent plusieurs fois de yeux avant de continuer dans le silence. Les trois amis ne firent pas attention a ce qui les entourait plonger dans leur penser. C'est ainsi qu'ils traversèrent la réserve avant d'arriver à la clairière. Celle-ci semblait vide ce qui n'était pas tout a fait faux. Les trois enfants se regardèrent tandis que leur ventre se mettait à gargouiller.**

**« Il va falloir trouver à manger. Fit remarqué Maya.**

**-Trouver à manger ? Il faudrait regarder dans les tentes s'il y a de la nourriture. Il devait bien avoir une réserve quelque part. Remarqua Joshua.**

**-On va se séparer pour trouver de la nourriture d'accord ? On se rejoint à la grande tente ou l'on mangea. »**

**Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête. Avant de partir Chris se transforma en loup et Maya en chat avant d'aller chacun de leur coter. Joshua décida de chercher près de leur point de rendez vous car il était plus logique de mettre la réserve de nourriture près de la restauration. Il y avait quelque tente autour. Joshua décida de commencer par celle qui était la plus loin de la grande tente comme ça il se rapprocherait au fur et a mesure de celle-ci. Il fouilla plusieurs tente lorsque un son strident de l'alarme qu'il avait entendu avant que l'entrée ne s'effondre retenti de nouveaux. Il sursauta tandis que la lumière de la mousse s'éteignait peu a peu avant de s'éteindre complètement, Joshua essaya de repérer la voix de ses amis tandis qu'il se demandais pourquoi la mousse s'était éteinte ainsi alors qu'ils étaient en début d'après midi.**

**« Il doit avoir un orage dehors »Pensa-t-il alors qu'il repérait la voix de Chris.**

**Celui-ci se dirigeait semblait-il vers la grande tente et Joshua fit de même en se dirigent seulement garce a la voix de son ami car il ne voyait plus rien dans cet obscurité. Il failli tomber a plusieurs reprise mais il réussi tout de même a éviter certain obstacle. Soudain un miaulement l'arrêta. Joshua se tourna vers l'origine du bruit et aperçut une paire d'yeux qui brillait. Le jeun garçon reconnut la voix de Maya qu'il n'avait pas entendus concentré sur celle de Chris pour pouvoir se diriger vers leur point de rendez vous.**

**« Ca va ? Tu vois quelque chose ? demanda maya qui s'était retransformé en humaine.**

**-Euh…pas vraiment, je me dirigeai garce à la voix de Chris et toi comment m'as-tu trouvé ? Demanda Joshua.**

**-Grâce à l'odeur…ne le prend pas mal. Rigola Maya.**

**-Il tes arriver quelque chose ? demanda Joshua tendis que le son strident s'éteignait enfin.**

**-Non…J'essaye juste de faire abstraction a se qui c'est passé. »Répondis Maya le regard triste.**

**Joshua lui souris chaleureusement avant de lui dire :**

**« Bon tu m'emmène à cette tente ? Je vais finir par trouver Chris plus fiable que toi. »**

**La jeune fille lui tira la langue avant de le tirer en direction de la tente. Le trajet vers celle-ci fut tout de suite plus rapide et ils arrivèrent tout les deux a la tente 10minutes après Chris soit arriver.**

**« Vous voila enfin ! » S'exclama Chris alors qu'ils rentraient dans la tente.**

**Celle-ci était légèrement illuminée par des bougies qu'avait sûrement allumé Chris.**

**« Ou a tu trouver ces bougies ? Demanda Maya.**

**-Dans un tiroir, il y en avait plein avec des briquets et des allumettes. Ils devaient avoir l'habitude qu'il fasse tout noir et ils étaient parés. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose avant qu'il fasse tout noir ? demanda Chris.**

**-Non. Répondis Maya.**

**-Ils devaient bien ramener toute cette nourriture de quelque part ! S'exclama Chris.**

**-On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de fouiller. Fit remarquer Maya. On pourra continuer lorsque la lumière sera revenue.**

**-Il faudra aussi aller chercher des armes. Fit remarquer Joshua.**

**-Très bien. Maya avant de demander a Chris. Tu as trouvé autre chose à part des bougies et des allumettes ici ?**

**-J'ai rien trouver. Répondis Chris avant d'ajouter : à part la poubelle. Si on meurt vraiment de faim on pourras toujours fouiller dedans. Dit Chris le plus sérieusement du monde.**

**-N'importe quoi ! S'exclama Maya.**

**-Je suis ure que tu ne diras pas la même chose lorsque tu mourras de faim. Répliqua Chris.**

**-On n'auras sûrement trouver a manger avant. Fit remarquer Maya.**

**-Ce n'est pas sur. Fit remarquer. Apres tout nous sommes dans une réserve sous terre.**

**-Vous avez parfaitement raison les enfants. Ici tout est improbable. »**

**Les trois amis sursautèrent avant de se retourner vivement. Joshua se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir fait attention aux voix des alentours.**

**« Bonjours ! » Fit la créature avec sa voix sifflante tandis que les trois enfants regardaient la créature éberluer.**

**C'était un reptile humanoïde avec le buste redressé qui faisait la taille de Joshua tendis qu'une longue queue traînais enrouler autour de lui. Il avait de bras finit par des mains et il était recouvert d'écaille verte. Il portais une veste marron ouverte sur une partit de son corps qui n'était pas recouverte d'écaille, blanche. Il portait sur son dos un arc et un carquois.**

**« Euh…Bonjour. » Fit Maya.**

**L'espèce de serpent les regarda avant de fixer son regard sur Joshua et de la détailler. Joshua fronça les sourcils avant de le détailler sa voix. Celle-ci ressemblait à une sorte de mélange entre la voix humaine et celle du reptile. Sa voix était légèrement sifflante et Joshua devina que c'était la base de la voix de l'espèce.**

**« Eh bien et bien. Qu'avez-vous à me regarder comme ça. Demanda la créature.**

**-…**

**-Vous n'êtes pas très bavard. Vous étés seul ? Mais oui. Bien sur que suis-je bête ! L'entrée c'est effondré et vous êtes les seuls à ne pas être mort ou être passe de l'autre cote. »**

**Joshua se crispa tandis que ses amis faisaient une drôle de tête.**

**« Cette exact on n'est out seul. Vous êtes observateur. Fit remarquer Joshua tandis qu'il faisait signe à ses deux amis de s'approcher doucement de la sortis qui n'était qu'a quelque mètre. Ceux-ci lui firent comprendre qu'ils avaient compris tandis que le serpent humanoïde se remettait à parler.**

**« Il faut dire qu'avec le boucan que ça a fat lorsqu'ils ont attaque l'entrée. C'est sur que ce n'est pas passer inaperçu. Ces anges sont vraiment exaspèrent. N'est ce pas ? » Demanda la créature.**

**Joshua allait lui répondre lorsqu'un crie retenti.**

**« Chraft !**

**-Oups. » Fit le reptile qui ne semblais pas inquiéter le moins du monde.**

**Les trois enfants se demandèrent qui avait crié ainsi lorsque quelqu'un rentra dans la tente avant de se diriger vers le serpent qui le regardait le sourire aux lèvres. Cette personne avait tout d'un humain sauf ses yeux qui était rétracté et de couleur dorée. Il avait les cheveux bruns mi-longs et portais des habits qui semblaient normale. Tandis que le serpent et l'homme se disputait deux femmes rentrèrent a leur tour dans la tente et bloquèrent aux enfants la sortis de la tente. L'une d'elle était la fille de l'eau qui avait soigné Joshua tandis que l'autre était rousse avec des taches de rousseur et les yeux bleue. Elle portais une cape et une robe noir et regardais comme ci de rien était les deux garçons qui se disputaient toujours tandis que le ton de la « conversation » montait de plus en plus.**

**« Vous avez finis ? demanda la fille de l'eau. Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer alors que les joueurs se sont infiltrés par l'autre entrée qu'ils ont d'ailleurs obstruée. Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'une sorti. Soupira la jeune fille de l'eau.**

**-Ah bon ? C'es pour ça que l'alarme a sonnez de nouveau ? » Demanda le reptile en ignorant le regard noir que lui lançait l'autre homme.**

**Joshua lança un regard vers la sortit pour calcule leur chance de s'enfuir pendant que ces personnes se disputaient.**

**« Vous êtes qui a la fin ! » s'exclama Chris qui commençait à s'énerver. **

**Les nouveaux venus s'arrêtèrent de se disputer avant de diriger leur regard vers les trois enfants. Joshua sentis ses poils se hérissé tandis qu'un grand silence s'installait dans la tente. L'homme aux cheveux brun et aux yeux dorée soupiras agacer en lançant un regard mauvais a Chraft que celui-ci ignora superbement avant que la femme aux taches de rousseur ne prennent la paroles.**

**« Nous sommes vraiment désoler d'être rentrer ainsi alors que vous venez d'être séparé des créatures de l'étage supérieur. Répondis la jeune femme ne souriant se qui ne rassura pas le moins du monde les trois enfant. Je m'appelle Shirley, voici Chraft dit-elle en montrant le serpent humanoïde avant de monter le deuxième garçon. Voici Adonis et la fille de l'eau que vous connaissez déjà s'appelle Akira.**

**-…**

**-On peut savoir pourquoi vous êtes ainsi renter dans la tente ? demanda Maya.**

**-A cause de cette énergumène. » Répliqua le dénommer Adonis en montrant du pousse le serpent humanoïde dénommer Chraft.**

**Chraft ne fit aucun commentaire et regardais les trois enfants ave amusement.**

**« Dois-je comprendre que vous n'allez pas nous dire les vôtres de prénom ? » Demanda celui-ci.**

**Joshua se crispa.**

**-Je m'appelle Yoshiya ou Joshua et voici Maya et Chris. » Répondis-t-il de mauvaise garce.**

**Le serpent, souris, satisfait de la réponse du jeune homme tendit que celui-ci ajoutait :**

**- Et toi, on peut savoir pourquoi tu es rentrée dans la tente comme ça ?**

**-… »**

**Chraft ne répondis pas lançant un regard à son voisin de droite, Adonis qui avait le regard impassible.**

**« C'est ce que j'aimerai savoir aussi. Dit celui-ci.**

**-Je n'en ai aucune idée moi non plus. Répondis Chraft.**

**-Mais bien sur…Soupiras Akira.**

**-Mais c'est vrai ! S'exclama Chraft. Jamais je ne l'aurais fait pour défier l'autorité de mon ami Adonis ici présent. Pas vrai Shirley ?**

**-Bien sur. Répondis celle-ci. Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça. Moi je te crois.**

**-Merci ! S'exclama Chraft.**

**-… »**

**Joshua recula d'un pas avant de regarder de nouveau vers la sortit ou maintenant seulement le dénommer Shirley leur bloquait la route. Celle-ci c'était bien mis devant la sortis comme pour leur bloquer la route. Si seulement il pouvait la faire bouger. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à une solution Adonis dit quelque chose qui le surpris.**

**« Alors qu'allez vous faire ?**

**-Pardon? demanda May surprise.**

**-Ca, ça ne vous concerne pas. Répliqua Chris.**

**-Et pourquoi ça ? » Demanda Adonis.**

**Joshua fut parcourue d'un frisson. Dans toute les voix qu'il avait entendu dans sa tête celle d'Adonis était la plus obscure. Il y avait une auras qui l'entourais au peu comme la dénommer Shirley sauf que pour elle c'était plus tenu.**

**« En prenant le fait que vous venez de débarquer comme ça et que l'on ne se connaît que depuis quelque minute hormis Akira ce que nous allons faire n'est pas censer vous concerner. » Répliqua Joshua.**

**L'homme tourna ses yeux légèrement rétracter vers Joshua avant de soupirer et de regarder dans les yeux, le garçon qui avait pris la parole.**

**« Cela nous concerne car vos actions pourraient perturber la réserve vu que vous ne savez rien de cet endroit. Répondis Adonis.**

**-En gros vous voulez être nos babys sitter. » Dit Joshua.**

**Assez mots Chris pouffa. Adonis plissa les yeux mais ne dis rien. Cet homme semblais drôlement susceptible surtout quand Chraft se moquait de lui remarqua Joshua.**

**« Ce serais gentil de ne pas nous appelez ainsi. Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Fit remarquer Akira.**

**-On a pas besoin de vous puisque l'on va restez ici pas vrai les garçons ? Dit Maya en regardant Joshua et Chris avec un grand sourie.**

**-…**

**-Alors là merci pour votre soutien. Fit Maya sèchement devant l'absence de réaction de ses deux amis. De tout façon il n'y a pas d'autre sortis. Ajouta la jeune fille. Lucas l'a dit.**

**-Non, il n'a pas répondus à ma question lorsque je le lui ai demandé. Fit remarquer Chris.**

**-Si il n'as pas répondu c'est que… Ajouta Joshua.**

**-Pas de conclusion hâtive ! S'exclama Maya. On nous a dit de rester ici, alors on reste ici !**

**-…**

**- Quel jeune fille pleine de vie dites moi. » Remarqua Chraft.**

**A ses mots Maya sentit un frisson la parcourir.**

**« Dis donc vous. Je ne vous permets pas ! S'exclama Maya.**

**-Il t'as juste dit que tu étaient pleine de vie…Firent remarquer Joshua et Chris.**

**-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Voue êtes des garçons. Répondis Akira.**

**-Moi je comprend très bien pourquoi elle a réagi. Dit Chraft tout sourire.**

**« Chraft ! » S'exclama Akira tandis que Maya devenait rouge.**

**Rouge de colère ou rouge de honte ? Joshua n'en n'avais aucune idée mais si cela continuait se serpent allais finir par réussir a énerver Maya ce que seul Chris avait réussi jusque la.**

**« Tu est une félindra pas vrai ? L'une des se créature qui peuvent se transformer en un félin chacun ayant son félin spécifique en lequel il peut se transformer. Tu peux te transformer en quel félin toi ? Demanda Chraft.**

**-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous le dirai. Répliqua Maya.**

**-Ne me vouvoie pas voyons. Dit le serpent.**

**-Ca suffit ! Dit Adonis. En se qui concerne l'autre entrer il en existait deux autres.**

**-Pourquoi existait ? » Demanda Joshua.**

**Le regard d'Adonis s'obscurcit et une lueur de haine, de tristesse et de colère a travers ses yeux.**

**« Des joueurs et des anges ainsi que des reapers sont entré par l'un des entré restante avant de la détruire. Répondis-t-il.**

**-Don il en reste une. Remarqua Chris.**

**-Oui. Répondis Shirley à la place d'Adonis qui semblait dans ses pensées.**

**-Vous ne faites pas de bêtise et on vous y emmène. Dis Chraft.**

**-Non. S'exclama Maya.**

**-D'accord. » Répondirent Joshua et Chris.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7 :**

**« Vous avez sûrement faim les enfants. Vous voulez mangez quelque chose ? Demanda Chraft.**

**-Ca ira merci. Répondis Chris qui ignorait tout comme Joshua le regard noir de Maya.**

**-Ok. Répondis Chraft.**

**-En faite ils sont partie ou ? Ils en mettent du temps ! S'exclama Chris.**

**-Il vont sûrement maître du temps. Ils voulaient se renseigner sur les attaquent d'hier pour savoir qu'elle chemin prendre.**

**-Où est l'autre entrée ? Demanda Joshua.**

**-Dans le lac des sirènes. Répondis Chraft.**

**-Pardon ? Demandèrent Chris, Maya et Joshua.**

**-Ne vous inquiéter pas ont trouveras bien un arrangement pour qu'elles nous laissent passer. Répondis Chraft.**

**-Un arrangement pour qu'elles nous laissent passer ? Ca veut dire que le problème n'est pas que la porte soit au fond de l'eau mais les sirènes ? Demanda Joshua.**

**-C 'est un peu ça, oui ! Les sirènes n'ont pas une réputation de noyeuse professionnel pour rien. Répondis Chraft.**

**-…**

**-Quand je vous dis qu'il faut que l'on reste dans la clairière. Fit Maya.**

**-On n'a une chance de pouvoir passer ? Demanda Chris en ignorant la remarque de Maya.**

**-Cela dépend…de beaucoup de chose. » Répondis Chraft qui dirigea son regard vers Joshua.**

**Celui-ci fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ou en voulais en venir le serpent humanoïde. Chraft changea brutalement de conversation, se qui surpris Joshua.**

**« Alors si j'ai bien compris la poulette est une félindra. Et vous, vous êtes quoi les garçon s? Demanda Chraft en ignorant le « tu sais se que elle te dis la poulette ? » de Maya.**

**-Moi, je suis un loup garou ! S'exclama Chris.**

**-On comprend mieux pourquoi tu as une tête de fonceur. Se moqua Chraft.**

**-Et toi alors ? T'es quoi ? Demanda Chris en croisa les bras.**

**-Je suis…un centaure version serpent ! S'exclama Chraft.**

**-…**

**-N'importe quoi. Fit Maya en soupirant.**

**-Mais c'est vrai…Dit Chraft.**

**-Je suis d'accord avec Maya. Le coupa Joshua.**

**-Un centaure version serpent trop cool ! S'exclama Chris.**

**-Hee, hee. Rigola Joshua.**

**-Chris que tu peux être naïf. Soupira Maya.**

**-Pourquoi ? demanda Chris.**

**-Je rigolais gamin. Je pensais les loups garou plus futé que ça. Fit remarquer Chraft.**

**-Mais euh ! Bon t'es quoi alors ? Demanda Chris énerver.**

**-Je suis un nake. Répondis Chraft.**

**-…**

**-Quoi ? Vous me demander pas ce que c'est ? Demanda Chraft.**

**-On voit bien ce que c'est puisque tu es devant nous. Fit remarquer Joshua.**

**-…C'est vrai tu as raison. Et toi Joshua qu'est que tu es ? Demanda le nake.**

**- Je ne sais pas. Répondis Joshua. Et les autre se sont quoi ?**

**-…Comment ça tu sais pas ? Demanda Chraft.**

**-Je sais pas c'est tout. Répondis Joshua. Pourrais tu répondre a mas question ?**

**-…Akira comme vous le savez est une fille de l'eau, Shirley est…ont pourrais dire une sorcière et Adonis est un démon.**

**-Quoi ! S'exclamèrent les trois enfants.**

**-Ne vous inquiéter pas ils sont tous les deux très gentil. Dit Chraft en souriant. Par rapport aux anges Adonis est un petit chaton.**

**-Qui est un petit chaton ? Demanda Adonis en arrivant derrière les trois enfants avec Shirley et Akira.**

**- …Personne Répondit Chraft. Alors ?**

**-Les joueurs, les reapers et peut être les anges qui ont réussi a s'infiltrer son introuvable. Nous n'avons ni retrouver leur cadavre ni retrouver en âmes errante. Ils ne sont sûrement pas morts. Répondis Shirley.**

**-Ils sont combien ? Demanda Chris.**

**-Aucune idée. Répondis Adonis.**

**-Et nous partons quand ? demanda Chris qui avais hâte de commencez le voyage.**

**-Préparez vous et une fois que vous serez prêt on n'ira se balader dans la réserve. Répondis Shirley en souriant.**

**-Si on peut appeler ça une balade. Marmonna Maya en se levant.**

**-Moi je suis prêt ! Cria Chris.**

**-E tu n'emportes rien ? Demanda Chraft.**

**-Hey attrape ça ! » Fit Joshua qui était partis chercher les armes qu'ils avaient utilisé pendant leur entraînement.**

**Chris attrapa l'épée que lui lançait Joshua avant de se tourner vers Chraft tandis que Joshua donnait un pistolet à Maya.**

**« J'emporte ça. Dit Chris.**

**-Et tu comptes la porter à la main pendant tout le voyage ? Demanda Adonis en soupirant.**

**-Euh… »Fit Chris.**

**Joshua le regarda un sourire amuser avant de lui balancer un fourreau à la tête pendant que Chris avait le dos tourner.**

**« Aïe ! Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda Chris en se tournant vers son ami.**

**-Tu n'avais qu'à dire merci. Répondis Joshua avec amusement.**

**-…Merci. Répondis Chris en marmonnant tandis que Maya rigolais.**

**-De rien. Répondis Joshua en souriant.**

**-Tu es près cette fois ? demanda Shirley.**

**-Oui. Répondis Chris en rangeant son épée et de l'attacher autour de sa taille.**

**-Tu c'est te battre a l'épée ? Demanda Adonis.**

**-Euh…a peu près…Répondis Chris.**

**-Fais voir ? Demanda Adonis en sortant de son fourreau accrocher dans son dos une épée toute noir.**

**-Euh… Je ne suis pas sure que… » Répondis Chris au moment ou Adonis l'attaquait.**

**Celui-ci surpris eu tout juste le temps de parer l'attaque avant qu'elle ne l'embroche. Adonis souris amusé tandis que Chris le repoussait tant bien que mal. Le combat se finis rapidement. Adonis fit voler l'épée de Chris avant de la rattraper avec sa deuxième main tandis que Chris s'asseyait au sol plein de sueur.**

**« Tu es doué. Dit Adonis. Mais le fait que tu sois un loup-garou t'a sûrement aidé.**

**-Parce que le fait que tu sois un démon ne t'a pas aidé peut-être ? Demanda Chris en se relevant.**

**-Tu ne sais même pas se que sait un démon ! Répliqua Adonis. Si tu savais tu ne me parlerais pas comme ça.**

**-Et pourquoi ? Demanda Joshua qui s'était rapproché de Chris.**

**-… »**

**Adonis tourna ses yeux jaune vers Joshua. Celui-ci, analysait sa voix du mieux qu'il pouvait même si la plupart des informations qu'il trouvait, le jeune garçon ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulaient dire. Adonis plissa les et Joshua crut apercevoir une lueur d'étonnement.**

**« ****Un vodax…****Murmura-t-il.**

**-Pardon ? Demanda Joshua.**

**-Hum…Fit Chraft détournant la conversation. Je suis pour passer par la maison de Margareth.**

**-Margareth ? Demanda Maya qui décrochait enfin des yeux Adonis après avoir enlevé sa main de son fusil.**

**-C'est une naine. Répondis Akira en souriant gentiment tandis que Adonis détournait la tête de Joshua. Une naine forgeronne qui vit dans la partie rocheuse de Shibuya.**

**-La partie rocheuse ? Demanda Chris qui avait toujours la main crisper sur son épée.**

**-Un endroit dangereux, aride. Un désert de roche. Elle vit au milieu de se territoire. Répondis Adonis d'une voix glaciale. Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée d'aller là-bas.**

**-Et pourquoi sa ? Répondis Chraft. Une fois là-bas nous ne serons plus très loin des sirènes. Et comme ça, on n'aura un endroit ou nous pourrons nous reposer à la moitié du chemin**

**-Si elle accepte. Les filles de l'eau et les nains ne s'entende pas a merveille. Fit remarquer Akira.**

**-Elle a raison. Ajouta Adonis. On n'aurait l'air bien bête si elle refusait.**

**-Et pourquoi refuserais-t-elle ? » Demanda Chraft.**

**Tandis qu'ils se disputaient les trois amis se reprochèrent avant de se mettre à l'écart du groupe.**

**« Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Chris**

**-Je vous avais dit de rester dans la clairière. Répliqua Maya.**

**-On n'est toujours dans la clairière. Marmonna Joshua en regardant la mousse illuminé.**

**-Est-ce que tu c'est où sont les intrus qui sont rentré hier ? demanda Chris.**

**-Non. J'ai essayer de repérée leur voix mais j'ai faillit vomir mon repas. Les voix sont nombreuse et très diversifier ici. Répondis Joshua.**

**-Cette réserve est vraiment différente de celle d'où je viens. A coter la mienne fait le paradis des nounours. Dit Maya.**

**-Tu vivais a l'intérieur ? demanda Chris.**

**-La réserve ne s'étendait pas en dessous. Elle n'était qu'en surface. C'était une forêt mais depuis sa destruction ils l'on remplacé par une ville. Dit Maya tristement.**

**-On s'éloigne du sujet. Dit Joshua en détourant la conversation. Adonis ne m'inspire pas confiance en fait ****ils**** ne m'inspire pas confiance.**

**-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Répondis Chris mais ils sont notre seul chance de retourner a la surface. Je propose qu'on les suivent jusqu'à note but et a leur moindre fait et geste suspect on s'enfuit.**

**-Pour aller ou ? Demanda Maya en levant les yeux au ciel. Moi je propose que l'on reste ici comme te l'as dit-on père.**

**-Et s'ils ne reviennent jamais ? Demanda Chris le plus sérieusement du monde. Ils ont peut-être besoin de nous.**

**-Quand tu es comme ça, tu es vraiment intraitable. » Soupira Maya avant de se concentrer sur leur nouvelle connaissance.**

**Ceux-ci semblais eux aussi avoir terminer leur conversation. Adonis semblait crisper preuve qu'il avait perdu tandis de Chraft souriait. Les deux femmes n'exprimaient rien. Joshua en conclu donc qu'ils allaient aller chez cette Margareth dans la zone rocheuse de la réserve.**

**« Bon les enfants…Dit Akira.**

**-Nous allons chez Margareth c'est bien ça ? demanda Joshua en la coupant.**

**-C'est ça. Répondis Shirley le visage toujours impassible.**

**-Alors on n'y va ! S'exclama Chris en commençant a partir.**

**-Tu conte voyager avec ton niveau de pacotille ? » Demanda le démon.**

**Chris se crispa avant de s'arrêter et de lancer un regard noir à Adonis.**

**« Adonis ! S'exclama Akira. Tu as fini ? On n'y va et puis c'est tout. »**

**Le démon se renfrogna tandis que le petit groupe ce, m'était en marche sous l'œil attentif des créatures qui peuplaient la réserve et sou l'oeil attentif d'un oiseau rouge qui s'envola lorsqu'ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Joshua regarda la mousse accrocher au plafond. Celle-ci s'éteignait de plus en plus tandis que sa faim grandissait. Le jeune garçon était bizarrement plus détendu que la première fois ou il avait mis les pieds dans cette partit de la réserve. Sûrement parce que les membres du groupe qui l'accompagnait et qui savait le chemin étaient plus détendus que lorsque leurs parents les avaient emmené à la clairière. Joshua ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils avaient peur de ce qui avait dans la partie inférieur de Shibuya. Il semblait qu'il y avait une sorte de méfiance entre les membres du bas de la réserve des profondeur et celles des hauteurs. Cela Joshua ne comprenait pas. D'après Maya cette réserve était différente de la sienne. Ils semblaient que dans son ancienne réserve il n'y avait pas toute cette méfiance. Etais-ce la même chose pour toutes les autres réserves ou était-ce seulement pour la leur ? Alors qu'il était complètement plonger dans ses pensées le ventre de Chris sorti Joshua de sa rêverie. Adonis soupira agacer car ce n'était pas la première fois que le ventre de Chris gargouillait ainsi. Shirley souris amusé, ses yeux verts pétillant d'amusement. Le silence revint et la lumière de la mousse ne s'éteint pas totalement permettant à Joshua de voir a peu près aux alentours même si il se reposait dorénavant un peu plus sur les voix. Il avait finis par s'habituer aux nombreuses et très diversifier voix de la réserve. Joshua remarqua qu'il y avait nettement moi de mort ici qu'en haut. IL savait qu'en haut c'était un massacre que se soit du coter des joueur ou des leurs. Il y avait eu au moins deux grosses batailles dans Shibuya. **

**Akira s'arrêta et regarda le plafond de la grotte.**

**« La lune doit être magnifique se soir. Dit-elle.**

**-Tu dois avoir raison. Pour que le mousse continue à briller comme ça, notre petit satellite doit briller de mille feux. Le ciel doit être dégagé. Ajouta Shirley en s'arrêtant elle aussi.**

**-Oui mais on doit continuer. Dit Adonis en s'adressant au deux femmes.**

**-On ne pourrait pas s'arrêter pour dormir ? Demanda Akira. Je ne pense pas que l'on soit attaqué par les joueurs ou quoi que se soit d'autre.**

**-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on s'arrêterait. « Répondis Adonis au moment où le ventre de Chris et de Maya gargouillait en concert.**

**Adonis leur lança un regard agacé tandis que le reste du groupe s'était mis à sourire.**

**« Je pense que leur ventre t'on donner la raison de pourquoi on devrais s'arrêter. Dit Chraft.**

**Adonis soupira avant de s'asseoir.**

**« Très bien mais vous vous occupez du campement. Dit le démon.**

**-Hye sir ! Dit Shirley en souriant tandis que Chraft regardais Adonis dégoûter.**

**-Dis donc toi ? Tu n'aurais pas fait exprès de ne pas vouloir qu'on s'arrête avant d'accepter gracieusement parce que tu voulais nous faire faire le campement ? » Demanda Chraft.**

**Bizarrement Joshua pensait exactement la même chose. Adonis relava la tête révélant son sourire amuser. C'était la première fois que Joshua a le voyait sourire. Il n'était peut-être pas si désagréable. Au fond il ne le connaissait pas.**

**« On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda Adonis en s'adressant a Chraft sans se départir de son sourie. Au travail ! »**

**Joshua regarda Chraft commencer à partir. Il crut l'entendre marmonner « sale démon. » et en fut très amuser.**

**« Vous. Dit Adonis en s'adressant a Joshua, Chris et Maya. Aller chercher du bois pendant que Chraft va chercher a manger avec Shirley et que Akira va nous chercher de l'eau. Ne vous éloigner pas trop. »**

**Le démon enleva son épée de son dos avant de la planter dans les sols signe qu'il ne bougerait pas et qu'il resterait assis.**

**« Vous allez vraiment rien faire ? Demanda Maya.**

**-Je protège le camp. Répondis Adonis.**

**-Avec l'épée planter dans le sol ? Demanda Chris.**

**-C'est pour intimider l'ennemi. » Répondis Adonis.**

**Joshua devinais très bien qu'il ne bougerait pas et décida d'aller chercher du bois. Il partit suivi de ses mais qui jetais quelque fois des coups d'œil en arrière pour savoir si Adonis avait bougé. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.**

**« Il respire au moins ? Demanda Chris.**

**-Qui te dis qu'un démon respire ? Demanda Joshua.**

**-Rien. Marmonna Chris en se penchant pour ramasser une branche.**

**-On vas faire tout le voyage a pied ? Demanda Maya. J'aurais aimée faire le voyage a dos de pégase.**

**-Et bien pas moi. Répliqua sèchement Chris.**

**-Pourtant je t'ais trouver très performant la dernière fois. Se moqua Joshua.**

**-Hmm. » Marmonna Chris tandis que Maya pouffait.**

**Alors qu'ils rigolaient Joshua crut entendre une branche craquer. Comme il n'y avait rien d'anormale le jeune homme le mit sur le conte de son imagination.**

**« Jamais je n'aurais pensé dormir dans une grotte qui a, à l'intérieur une foret…Dit Chris.**

**-Le seul truc qui me manquerais si je vivais ici, se serais la lune te le souffle du vent. Dit Maya en regardant le plafond.**

**-Tu as remarqué que parfois il y a une petite brise ? » Demanda Joshua.**

**Maya hocha la tête tandis que les bras chargé de branche ils revenaient au camp. Trois tentes avaient été montées et Akira finissait de monter l'une d'elle. Chraft et Shirley ne semblais toujours pas être revenu. Adonis lui était toujours assis, l'épée enfoncée dans le sol. Lorsqu'il les entendit arriver le démon tourna la tête vers eux.**

**« Mettez le bois en tas avant de mettre des caillou autour pour éviter de faire brûler toute la foret. »**

**Les trois enfants se regardèrent avant de déposer le bois près d'Adonis et de repartir chercher des pierres. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, Chraft et Shirley arrivèrent en même temps qu'eux avec un oiseau qui ressemblait à une poule si on faisait abstraction à ses deux têtes et à ses couleurs exotiques.**

**« Vous savez allumez un feu les enfants ? Demanda Chraft tandis qu'ils mettaient les pierres autour du bois.**

**-Euh…non. Répondis Maya en se relevant et en se retournant vers le serpent.**

**-Je m'en occupe. » Dit Shirley en remontant ses manches et se dirigeant a grand pas vers le ta de bois.**

**La jeune femme marmonna quelque chose et une petite flemme apparue sur son doigt. Shirley se baissa et alluma le feu.**

**« Akira tu t'occupe de faire a mangé ? Demanda Chraft en se tournant vers celle-ci.**

**La fille de l'eau hocha la tête et pris le poulet à deux têtes des mains de Chraft.**

**-Attend je vais t'aider. » Dit Shirley.**

**Adonis quand a lui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et regardait le feu les yeux perdus dans les vagues. Les trois enfant se regardèrent gêner se demanda se qu'ils devaient faire. Ce fus pour eux des minutes interminable jusqu'au moment ou le repas fut fin près. Ils s'assirent tous atour du feu et Shirley ainsi que Akira donnèrent des assiettes en bois qu'avait construit Chraft a tout le monde avant de servir toute les personne autour du feu sauf Adonis. Celui-ci enleva son épée du sol et la rangea.**

**« Tu ne me donne pas à manger ? Demanda-t-il un sourire narquois aux lèvres.**

**-Je croyais que les démons n'aimaient pas ce genre de nourriture. Répondis Shirley sans levez le nez de son assiette.**

**-Tu croyais…Répondis Adonis.**

**-A quoi bon en manger ça te nourrirais même pas. Dit Chraft.**

**-Si tu veux vraiment en manger. Dit Shirley en agitant la main vers le feu ou le deuxième poulet grillait tu n'as que te servir. »**

**Adonis souris mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Le reste du repas se passa en silence et Joshua se coucha malgré son appréhension. **

**Joshua se réveilla en sursaut à cause du bruit d'une branche qui craquait. Redressant son buste, Joshua regarda autour de lui. Akira, Chraft, Maya et Chris dormait. Par contre il ne vit pas Shirley et Adonis. Joshua chercha leur voix et les trouva non loi. Ils étaient a l'opposé l'un de l'autre et bougeait constamment. Ils devaient sûrement surveiller les alentours. Alors que Joshua allait se recoucher il sentit des voix différente par rapport à celle qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre dans la réserve toute proche. Se concentrant sur celle-ci, Joshua en dénombra neuf. Il reconnut la voix de quatre joueurs mais ne reconnut pas les cinq autre malgré qu'elles lui disent quelque chose. En touts cas le groupe se dirigeait vers eux tandis qu'Adonis et Shirley ne revenaient pas. Se levant il secoua Chris qui se réveilla en sursaut en poussant un petit cri qui eu pour effet de réveiller tout le monde. Joshua leva les yeux au ciel tandis que les dernières bribes de sommeil passaient dans les yeux de Chris. Au moins il avait réveillé tout le monde ce qui était un point positif. Joshua espérait que le groupe qui se dirigeait vers eux sûrement des ennemis ne l'avait pas entendu. Joshua regarda leur position. Ils étaient trop loin pour, l'avoir entendu.**

**« On peut savoir se qui se passe ? demanda Chraft. Et où sont Adonis et Shirley ?**

**-Il font une ronde tu peut aller les chercher ? Demanda Joshua à son tour.**

**-Je veux bien moi. Mais ils sont où ? Et qu'est qui se passe ?**

**-Adonis est parti par là. Dit Joshua en lui montrant une direction du doigt et Shirley est à l'opposé.**

**-Ok ! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Insista Chraft.**

**-Il y a un groupe de neuf personne avec quatre joueurs qui se dirige vers nous. Répondis Joshua agacé. Tu y vas oui ou non ? »**

**Chraft ne lui répondis pas et ne lui redemanda pas pour son plus grand bonheur comment il savait cela. Il partit dans la direction qu'il lui avait indiquée tandis que le reste du groupe se mettait debout.**

**« Tu veux toujours pas nous dire comment du sais tout ça ? Demanda Akira qui avait sortit un bâton translucide avec de l'eau bleu turquoise à l'intérieur qu'elle déplia.**

**Joshua ne lui répondis pas et sortis le téléphone de sa poche tandis que ses deux amis sortaient eux aussi leur arme. Joshua se concentra sur les voix aux alentours. Le groupe se rapprochait de plus en plus d'eux et Joshua nota qu'ils semblaient venir de la clairière d'où ils venaient. Grâce aux voix Joshua su aussi que Chraft avait retrouvée Adonis et se dirigeaient vers Shirley. Celle-ci se dirigeait vers eux se qui rassura Joshua qui espérait qu'ils les rejoindraient avant les inconnues. Ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas. Ce mettant en position de combat, Joshua regarda le groupe apparaître. Il y avait quatre filles et cinq garçons qui s'arrêtèrent en les voyant. Joshua reconnut trois reapers grâce aux indications d'Edward. Ils avaient tout les trois des ailes noir dans le dos sauf que contrairement aux anges ils n'avaient pas de plumes. Leurs ailes ressemblaient plus à des cornes de cerfs. Il y avait deux filles qui étaient sûrement des jumelles. Elles avaient les même habits de collégienne noir, des cheveux bleu gris coiffées an couette. La seule chose qui permettait de les différencier était les rubans qui tenaient leurs longs cheveux en couette, l'un rose pour l'une et l'autre violet pour l'autre. Le troisième reaper avait les cheveux blond court mi-coiffée mi en pétard avec des yeux vert emplie de malveillance. Les joueurs étaient quatre, une fille et trois garçon. La fille était brune, les yeux bleu et portais une écharpe blanche autour du coup avec un manteau rouge et jean. Le joueur à coté d'elle avait les cheveux roux claire avec les yeux de la même couleur. Il portait un blouson gris ouvert et tee-shirt noir avec un jean. Joshua aperçut dans l'une de ses poches un Mp3. Un peu à l'écart un autre joueur avait les cheveux gris attaché en queue de cheval avec des habits noirs. Le dernier joueur avait les cheveux marron clair et un manteau beige avec un tee-shirt blanc et un jean. Les joueurs devaient avoir à peu près son age. Les deux derniers un garçon et une fille étaient sûrement des anges. La fille avait les cheveux noirs attachés en une sorte de chignon en pointe. Ses yeux étaient roses ainsi que ses quatre ailes. Elle portait un habit rose avec des rubans noir. Le garçon avait les cheveux gris, les yeux marron et des ailes avec les plumes grises rattachés bizarrement dans le désordre grâce a des boutons. Il portait une veste noire et une chemise blanche avec un bas blanc. Ils faisaient dans les trente ans. Tandis que leurs compagnons restaient en arrière, les deux anges s'avancèrent.**

**« Nous sommes ici pour le fils de Gold. Dit l'ange. Je suis Heziel et voici Lelahel. Ajouta-t-il en montrant le deuxième ange. »**

**Akira se crispa tandis que Joshua se demandait qui était Gold.**

**« J'imagine que vous savez ce qui vas arriver si vous refusez.**

**-Euh…C'est qui Gold ?**

**-Mais c'est ton père voyons ! »**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Joshua resta quelques instant étonné avant d'adopter une expression impénétrable tandis que ses deux amis regardaient les yeux rond l'ange qui avait parlé : Heziel. Celui-ci semblait surpris de l'absence de réaction de Joshua alors qu'il aurait plutôt voulue qu'il perde son sang froid. Se qui l'aurais rendu plus vulnérable et donc plus facile a attraper. Mais il venais de lui annoncer que son père était un ange bon sang ! Son ennemi ! Et lui ne réagissait pas ou très peu. Sale gosse. Heziel plissa les yeux de colère. Akira elle sembla affreusement gênée tandis qu'un, grand silence s'installait. Joshua vit que le gène d'Akira et su alors qu'elle savait que son père était un ange. Il plissa les yeux à son tour. Il avait réussi a faire cracher a ses parents tous se qu'ils savait. Si ils s'en sortait Joshua leur feraient dire tout se qu'ils savaient. En attendant personne ne bougea et Lelahel croisa les bars l'air d'attendre la réponse. Akira passive d'habitude eu alors une réaction assez inattendu.**

**« Jamais » Dit celle-ci en sautant sur Lelahel qui semblait être la moins apte à se défendre.**

**A partir de se moment la tout se passa très vite. L'arme d'Akira s'abattit sur l'ange qui la bloqua avec sa main.**

**« Perdu. Dit l'ange.**

**-Gagné. Répondis Akira tandis qu'un jet d'eau sortant du bâton propulsait l'ange vers les reapers qui s'écartèrent sans essayer de l'arrêter. Lelahel se releva et eu un sourie amuser tandis qu'Heziel prenait la parole.**

**« Vous avez donc choisi le massacre. Dit-il tandis qu'il sortait des pièces de monnaie.**

**Akira recula pour se mettre devant les trois enfants.**

**-Ne bouger pas ! Dit-elle.**

**-Je pense que toute seul ça ne va pas être possible. Ils sont neuf. Fit remarquer Joshua.**

**-Vous n'avez pas le niveau et je n'aie pas envie de me retrouver avec des boulets. » Répliqua sèchement Akira.**

**Au moins ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Joshua lança un coup d'œil vers la forêt mais pourquoi donc Adonis, Shirley et Chraft ne revenaient pas ? Un sifflement le tira de ses pensées. Heziel avait lancé une de ses pièces vers Akira qui l'évita ainsi que les trois enfants. La pièce frappa un arbre et le coupa nette. Chris regarda l'arbre les yeux rond avant de tourner son regard vers les personnes qui leur faisaient face. Lelahel avait sortit se qui semblais être un pistolet. Il était noir et assez long. Bizarrement les autres membres du groupe n'avaient pas sortis leurs armes. Les reapers n'avait pas bouger tandis que le garçon aux cheveux roux c'était mis des écouteurs dans les oreilles et avais les yeux fermé. La fille à coter de lui avait sortit un pin's. Les deux autres avait sortis respectivement un livre et l'autre une montre en gousset. Joshua se demanda si s'était leur arme puisque lui même se battait avec téléphone malgré qu'il ne sache pas bien l'utiliser. Pendant se temps Heziel lança un deuxième pièce sur Akira qui la renvoya a l'aide de son bâton qu'elle utilisait comme arme vers Lelahel qui l'évita facilement. Les autres n'avait toujours pas bougé comme les trois enfants obéissant à l'ordre d'Akira mais étaient tous de même près à l'aider. Souriant tandis qu'Akira le regardais avec un air de défi, Heziel lança plusieurs pièces a la fois. Akira sauta pour les éviter mais Lelahel sauta sur la coter et tira sur les pièces pour les changer de direction. Un laser rose sortit du fusil et dirigea vers les pièces vers Akira qui réussi a presque toute les arrêter. Elle fut malheureusement toucher a l'épaule a la jambe droite. Lorsqu'elle atterris sur sa jambe, celle-ci ne pus supporter son poids et elle tomba a terre. Profitant de l'occasion, Heziel sauta au dessus d'elle et lança une pièce pour l'achever. Alors que celle-ci allait l'atteindre, elle disparus. Tous restèrent interdis ta dis que Joshua regardais son téléphone étonné. Ses doigts avaient tapé tout seul sur le clavier. Heziel regarda en fronçant les sourcils le téléphone avant d'éviter le tir de Maya. **

**« Il est possible que nous vous ayons sous-estimé. Dit Heziel.**

**-Il va falloir frapper plus… »Lelahel s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase.**

**La pièce qui avait disparue quelque temps plus tôt était réapparu derrière elle et avait continuée sa lancer transperçant le cœur avant de se ficher dans un arbre qui s'effondra. Lelahel regarda sa poitrine avant de s'effondrer. Elle ne toucha jamais le sol puisqu'elle disparue sous les yeux ébahis des trois enfants et d'Akira. Un mauvais sourire se dessina sur le visage du reaper tandis que les jumelles se regardaient d'un air complice. Les joueurs eux ne réagir pas mais une leur d'étonnement passa dans leur yeux. Heziel lui regarda avec stupeur Lelahel disparaître avant de froncer les sourcils et de regarder le petit groupe les yeux emplis de colère.**

**« Saleté ! » Hurla-t-il avant de se jeté sur Joshua qui surpris resta figé sur place.**

**Alors qu'Heziel allait lui lancer une pièce une main l'attrapa et le fit reculer. L'ange fut arrêter en plein vol et regardais avec horreur Adonis qui était arrivé derrière Joshua et avait enfoncer son épée dans le ventre d'Heziel. Adonis enleva son épée d'un coup tandis que Chraft et Shirley apparaissait derrière Adonis. Se tenants le ventre, l'ange recula et regarda Adonis avec une lueur de haine dans les yeux.**

**« Bonjour mon chère Heziel. Dit Adonis. Ou plutôt au revoir.**

**-Je ne suis pas encore mort. Répliqua Heziel.**

**-Oh que si. » Confirma une voix dans son dos.**

**Heziel se retourna et aperçut avec horreur le reaper blond derrière lui qui avait une sorte de shurikan noir dans la main. Celui-ci le balança et l'arme percuta de plein fouet l'ange restant qui lança un regard haineux au reaper et dit avant de disparaître :**

**« Casimir sale traître.**

**-Merci du compliment. » Répondis le dénommer Casimir en regardant amusé l'ange disparaître.**

**Pendant quelque instant personne ne réagit. Les joueurs semblaient crispés et attentif aux moindre geste des reapers et du groupe qu'ils avaient attaqué.**

**« Casimir…Dit Shirley au reaper.**

**-Oui ? Ah ! J'imagine que ce spectacle vous a un peu troublé. Ne vous inquiéter pas. C'est bientôt votre tour dit-il.**

**-Dois-t-on comprendre que par bientôt tu ne compte pas tous de suite nous tuer ? demanda Akira toujours assise en se tenants l'épaule.**

**-Exact… Mais ne vous inquiéter pas. Notre but n'a pas changé. N'est-ce pas mes chers ? Ajouta Casimir aux jumelles.**

**Celle-ci souris avant de hocher la tête.**

**-Bien sur, mes chers joueurs vous nous accompagner. Dit-il.**

**-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda le joueur a la queue de cheval.**

**-Ceux qui vous envoient les missions c'est nous les reapers. Les anges ne décident que très rarement de vos missions. Donc, vous nous obéissez a nous pas a eux et nous ont obéis aux anges mais comme il n'y en a malheureusement plus…Alors a qui obéis tu Quentin ?**

**-A vous. Répondis le joueur à la queue de cheval en, lançant un regard noir au reaper.**

**-Très bien. Répondis en souriant Casimir.**

**-Ce qui veut dire, ajouta Quentin que si je vous tue tous les trois nous serons libre ! S'exclama le joueur avant de se jeter vers les trois sous les regards amusé de ceux-ci et ceux étonner des autres personnes présentes.**

**-Quentin ! s'exclama le joueur avec un bandeau.**

**-Je n'ais pas besoin de toi Thomas. Répondis celui-ci en ouvrant son livre et de faire apparaître des lettres virtuel et de les lancer vers Casimir qui les évita facilement. **

**Thomas regardais éberlué son ami tandis que le joueur roux c'était mis devant le joueuse brune.**

**-C'est peut-être le bon moment pour s'en aller. Chuchota Maya qui tenait son pistolet d'une main tremblante.**

**-Si on veut s'échapper, répondis Chraft tandis que la bataille entre le joueur et le reaper faisait rage, il faudrait que ses jumelles arrêtent de nous regarder. »**

**Joshua détourna alors son regard de la bataille pour regarder les jumelles. Celle-ci les fixait dans ciller ni bouger. On n'aurait presque dit qu'elles avaient arrêté de respirer. Joshua trouva cela effrayant.**

**« Il faut détourner leur attention. Fit remarquer Akira.**

**-Comment ? Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse détourner leur attention facilement. Fit remarquer Shirley.**

**-Tu pourrais le faire Shirley. Lui répondit Adonis.**

**-Akira est blessée. Il vaut mieux ne pas chercher une bataille entre eux et nous. » Répliqua Shirley.**

**Adonis soupiras et se concentra sur la bataille entre Quentin et Casimir. Le combat semblait interminable et seul Quentin avait été blessé. Casimir semblait frapper a cœur joie le rebelle. Quentin lui attaquait sans relâche même si c'était en vain. Le dénommer Thomas le regardait se battre impuissant. Soudain Casimir donna un violent coup à Quentin qui regarda d'un oeil mauvais Casimir avant de s'écrouler et disparaître.**

**« L'un de vous veut encore disparaître stupidement ? demanda Casimir aux joueurs restant. Thomas serra les poings mais ne dit rien tan dis que les deux autre joueur se reprochait de lui. La joueuse fit à Thomas un sourire encourageant alors que Casimir se détournait d'eux pour observer le groupe qui les avait observé se battre.**

**« Ca m'étonne de voir que vous vous êtes pas enfui. Il y aurais quelque chose qui vous aurais empêcher de vous enfuir ? demanda Casimir en lançant un coup d'œil aux deux reaper qui n'avait pas arrêter de les observer.**

**Celle-ci souriait avec amusement. Adonis leur lança un regard noir.**

**- Nous faisons bien ce que nous voulons. Répondis Shirley. Nous ne sommes pas chez nous ?**

**-Bien sur que si ma chère. Répondis Casimir en souriant avec amusement. Nous, nous allons nous reposer dans un coin de « chez vous » sans qu'il n'y ait aucun de ses créatures qui nous observe depuis tout à l'heure. Il serait bête qu'ils meurent prématurément. » Dit Casimir.**

**Ases mots les joueurs lancèrent des coups d'œil nerveux autour d'eux. Chris et Maya regardèrent autour d'eux avec curiosité. Ici et là des buissons bougeaient mais rien n'en prouvait que des créatures si cachait. Joshua lui entendait leur voix.**

**« Je ne puis rien assurer. Répliqua sèchement Adonis. Ce n'est pas moi le gardien de la réserve.**

**-Dommage. Mais ce qui serait vraiment dommage pour eux serait de me suivre. Répliqua Casimir.**

**-Ces créatures comme tu dis, son chez elle. Où que tu t'installe, il y en auras toujours qu'elle que soit leur niveau d'intelligence. » Fit remarquer Chraft.**

**Casimir soupira d'un air affliger.**

**-Cette conversation ne mène a rien. On n'y va. » Ajouta-t-il aux joueurs et aux deux reapers qui était avec lui.**

**Adonis les regarda s'enfoncer dans la forêt, la main sur le pommeau de son épée. Il se passa un long moment avant que le petit groupe qu'ils formaient se détente légèrement.**

**« Que fait-on maintenant ? Demanda Chris chuchotant malgré lui.**

**-Je ne vous pas pourquoi on changerais de but. Nous allons toujours voir Margareth. Nous sommes d'ailleurs bientôt arrivé à la partie rocheuse de Shibuya. Se serait dommage de faire demi-tour maintenant. Dit Chraft.**

**-Bientôt ? demanda Maya. Combien de temps ?**

**-Deux jours. Dit Chraft en faisant le nombre deux avec les doigts. En comptant celui-ci. »**

**Chraft souris tandis que Maya levait les yeux au ciel désespérée.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Joshua effleura d'une main distraite les plantes qui arrivaient à sa porter, les yeux dans les vagues. Le jeune garçon repensais a ce qui c'était passé il y avait maintenant trois bonne heures. Plus personne ne semblait y penser et ses deux amis semblaient plus excités qu'autre chose. Pourtant Joshua ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Il y avait eu tout de même trois morts ! Dont l'un qu'il avait tué pensa sombrement le jeune garçon. Il avait beau essayer de comprendre se qui c'était passer, il avait du mal. Les joueurs étaient ils vraiment leur ennemi ? Joshua jeta un coup d'œil, vers ses compagnons avec lesquels il avait pris de la distance pour réfléchir. Il était en colère contre Adonis, Akira, Chraft et Shirley qu savaient qui était son vrai père et qui ne lui avaient pas dit. Arrachant une feuille d'une plante, de mauvaise humeur, Joshua ralentit encore le pas.**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Joshua ? demanda Chris s'était enfin rendu qu'il n'était plus a leur coter.**

**-Rien. » Répondis pensivement Joshua en cachant sa colère intérieur.**

**Il regarda Maya et Chris. Ils se souriaient béatement et en d'autre circonstance le garçon aurais trouver sa drôle. Joshua soupira d'agacement lorsque les deux tourtereaux s'arrêtèrent pour l'attendre. L'encadrant ils se remirent a marcher et ils rattrapèrent le groupe qui était toujours devant. Tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient Joshua se rendit compte que leurs guides chuchotaient. Mordant sa joue de colère il les regarda méchamment.**

**« Je crois que vous avez quelque chose à me dire. » Fit remarquer Joshua d'une voix acide.**

**A ces mots le groupe s'arrêta. Chris regarda son ami inquiet. Il voyait bien qu'il n'allait pas bien. Son ami n'avait pas l'habitude de s'ouvrir au quatre vent et surtout pas devant des gens qu'il connaissait que depuis quelques jours. Il comprenait que Joshua soit en colère mais il était rare qu'il le montre et qu'il le soit vraiment et la c'était le cas. Maya et lui avais mis trois ans pour savoirs que Joshua avait un « pouvoir » tout comme eux et le jeune loup-garou avait appris a le connaître et croyait savoir se qui pouvait bien énerver Joshua comme cela. On lui avait encore caché des choses. Mais aussi le fait qu'il avait tué quelqu'un même si ce n'était pas fait exprès. Le jeune garçon aurait aimé en parler à Joshua mais la présence de leur guide l'en avait empêché. Et maintenant il attendait tout comme Joshua la réponse des personnes qui les accompagnait. Ceux-ci s'étaient retourné vers Joshua et le regardaient bizarrement sans répondre. Joshua les avait regardé lui aussi sans parler avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de soupirer exaspérer. Il continua sa route passant au travers des adultes qui les accompagnaient ignorant totalement ou il allait.**

**« On peut savoir où tu vas ? Lui demanda Adonis.**

**- Ca ne se voit pas ? Tout droit. » Répondis Joshua.**

**Adonis le regarda étonner peu habituer qu'on lui réponde ainsi. Tandis que Joshua marchait un oiseau rouge sortit soudainement des feuillages d'un arbre et passa devant Joshua à pleine vitesse. Le jeune homme s'arrêta surpris. L'oiseau fit un petit tour avant de se poser sur l'épaule de Joshua qui le regardait étonner sans réagir. L'oiseau fit un petit cri et regarda Joshua avec ses yeux de couleur rouge. Le jeune garçon voulut le caresser mais Adonis l'arrêta.**

**« Ne fais pas ça ! S'exclama-t-il.**

**-Et pourquoi ça ? » Demanda Joshua de plus en plus agacer.**

**L'oiseau sembla sensible à son humeur puisqu'il cria de nouveau vers Adonis qui se crispa. Joshua, lui, regardais Adonis attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas. Soupirant Joshua baissa son bras se demandant s'il devait caresser le phénix ou pas. Il regarda quelque instant Adonis qui, lui, n'avait pas bouger avant de regarder l'oiseau. Se demandant comment il s'appelait Joshua caressa l'oiseau malgré l'avertissement d'Adonis. Il ne ressenti qu'un léger fourmillement mais rien qui aurais pus le mettre en danger. Joshua lança un coup d'œil vers Adonis qui le regardait étonner. Apres l'avoir caressé l'oiseau frotta sa tête contre Joshua avant de s'envoler lorsqu'un autre cri retenti. Il disparu très vite dans l'immense forêt souterraine. Adonis regarda Joshua qui lui rendis on regard. Le jeune garçon attendis de nouveau quelque seconde pour voir s'il allait enfin daigner lui dire la vérité mais le démon ne pipas mot se qui renforça la colère de Joshua. Il lui tourna de nouveau le dos et continua à s'éloigner.**

**« Bon très bien. Je te dirais ce que tu veux savoir. Dit Adonis.**

**-Tu tiens tellement a moi que tu préfère m'empêcher de partir ? » Fit ironiquement Joshua.**

**Adonis leva les yeux au ciel tandis que les autres gardaient le silence.**

**« Ta mère Gloria, te ressemblai beaucoup et elle était une vodax, comme toi d'ailleurs. Elle est tombée amoureuse d'un homme aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux de la même couleur du nom de Gold. Je pense qu'au début leur amour était s'insert. On ne sais pas trop se qui c'est passé mais ton père c'est allier aux anges et en ai devenu un après la mort de ta mère et donc après ta naissance. Le fait que ton père se soit allié aux anges n'as pas longtemps échappée a ta mère et elle c'est rendus compte en même temps qu'elle était enceinte de toi. Partager entre son mari et toi elle a décidé de garder sa grossesse secrète pour pouvoir essayer de ramener to père sur le droit chemin. Pendant neuf mois elle a essayé et pendant ceux-ci son ventre n'a pas grossi. Le fait qu'elle est tenue neuf mois sans que tu t'agites où autre était un miracle et comme les neuf mois étaient passé ton père ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle attende un enfant. Ta mère a réussi a cacher sa grossesse pendant ensuite deux mois mais lors du troisième Gold a finis par se rendre compte de la grossesse de ta mère et Gloria c'est enfui puis elle est morte. Dit Adonis les yeux rivé sur le sol préférant ne pas affronter le regard accusateur du fils de Gloria.**

**-C'était donc pour ça, dit acidement Joshua, que tu me traitais comme ça. Parce que je suis pour toi celui qu l'as tué et le fils de celui qui a participer a la mort de celle que tu aimais. Pas vrai ?**

**Adonis ne répondis pas à l'accusation et ne leva pas les yeux vers Joshua.**

**-Et tu ne nies même pas… » Dit Joshua sentant les larmes lui monter au yeux. Personne ne réagit, Chris et Maya avaient du mal à avaler la nouvelle et les autres ne savais que dire et d'ailleurs il n'avait rien à dire. Joshua plissa les yeux pour essayer de retenir les larmes avant de se retourner et de commencer à partir.**

**« Attends ! » Dit Adonis qui avait enfin relevé la tête. **

**Joshua s'arrêta et plongea son regard dans celui d'Adonis. Pardonne-moi. »**

**A ces mots la surprise se peignit sur les traits de Joshua. Ils se regardèrent et se fut Joshua cette fois qui détourna, le regard. Il savait qu'il était sincère et qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait faits. Il le voyait. Joshua se sentis soudain mal. Tous ses événements avaient finis par l'épuiser. La tuerie, les révélations et ses pouvoirs qui commençaient à échapper a son contrôle. Il s'évanouis et la dernière chose qu'il vit fut un homme aux cheveux doré et aux de la même couleur : Gold.**

* * *

**William fusilla du regard Casimir, le jeune joueur aux cheveux roux était totalement piégé comme son nouveau partenaire. Les deux reapers jumelle Ibiki et Athanase riaient dans leur coin regardant la scène qui se déroulais sous leurs yeux avec délectation. L'ère des reapers était arrivée et même si ils échouaient Casimir espérait que quelqu'un reprendrais le flambeau. Si cette étape réussissait, Casimir était sur de pouvoir battre le composer. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le reaper rebelle resserra sa prise sur les mains et le cou de la jeune joueuse. Les deux joueurs encore en vie tenaient à cette jolie poupée contrairement à Quentin qu'il avait tué. La jeune joueuse poussa un gémissement et Casimir se rendit compte qu'il avait continué à serrer son étreinte sur la jeune fille sous les regards horrifié des deux joueurs. Le sourire de Casimir s'étira et il relâcha légèrement sa prise. Se serait bête de casser la poupée. Elle était bien trop utile pour cela, bien trop importante pour son plan. Une fois le vodax entre ses mains il pourrait gagner contre les anges et le composer.**


End file.
